His Sweetest Downfall
by Meeeoowth
Summary: Imagine our Cute, Funny and Idiotic Natsu Dragneel becomes a Smooth,Smart, Arrogant Heartthrob and our Beautiful, Sexy and Happy-Go-Lucky Lucy Heartfilia as a Shy, Smart and Nerdy Girl! Natsu Dragneel BOWS TO NO ONE! /COMPLETE/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh! Is that Him?"

"I can't believe it! I'm in the same room as he is!"

"He's so HOT! Almost like he's on **_FIRE_**!

Girls start to squeal as a boy about 17 made his way into the school. People tried to make way as the said boy walked down the path towards the main building. He was about 5"8 in height. There's something special about him that even wearing a plain T-shirt and jeans make him look so damn awesome! Meet Natsu Dragneel, young business tycoon, heir to the **Fiore** chain of Hotel and resorts, a genius and a handsome bastard.

"Tsk! Stupid girls" Natsu cursed under is breath. It was the first day of school here in **Fiore Academy**. Yes, they own the school too. He headed towards the administration office.

"Good Morning Natsu-sama". said a elderly woman with pink hair, a tone darker than Natsu's own. It was Porlyusica, the school's head mistress.

"Good Morning to you to Porlyusica".

"What could I do for you young master?"

"I wish to get my class schedule. I seem to be late on getting it. I was away on a business trip with Gray, Gajeel and Loke.

"Hmm, I see. Could you wait for about 5 minutes Natsu-sama?"

"Sure."

Immediately Porlyusica began typing into the computer to find Natsu a decent schedule. After 3 minutes she handed the boy a piece of paper containing his said schedule.

"Here you go Natsu-sama. Anything else?"

"This would be all Porlyusica. Thank you". He then gave her one of those wide-toothed grin which is only seen by people who are dear to him.

"You're most welcome".

Natsu was about to go to his first class when. . . .

"Hey Pinky!

"What do you want?" said Natsu turning.

"Whoa there, I'm just gonna get a schedule myself." It was Gray Fullbuster his Frienimy (Friend-Enemy)

"Sure~"

As Gray was getting his schedule he caught something in the corner of his eye.

"Hmm?"

He saw a girl about his age making his way towards him.

"What? another fan girl?" Or so he thought.

"Ii-" he was about to shoo the girl away when she just walked directly past him.

Whaa?! Did that girl just walk past me?"

She turned to where the girl is headed. She was also getting her class schedule. Studying the girl he can't help but admire her. Despite of her wearing loose clothes, her curves isn't invisible to his meticulous eyes. She has blonde hair tied to a ponytail.

_She has a nice ass though. What?! What did I just think?! _Natsu argued with himself but is disturbed by Gray.

"Hey Pinky"_**  
**_

"What stripper?"

"What did you say? Tsk! Never mind, let me take a look at your schedule."

The found out that they are of the same schedule.

"Let's go Stripper".

"Whatever eraser-colored head"

* * *

**Author: Well threre you go guys. I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Should I go on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Thank You for the reviews. :) **

**I'm so glad You liked it guys. Feel free to add more suggestions and comments.**

**Then here goes another chapter. :3**

* * *

Chapter 2

**_Ring! Ring!_**

_Crap! Who on Earth even bothered to invent the alarm clock?! Oh, second thought, it was Levi Hutchins. he he he  
_

"Lucy-sama?" it was **Virgo**. Lucy's favorite among her servants.

"Hmmm?"

"Lucy-sama? Wake up please"

"Just about five more minutes" Lucy grunted. She despise waking up early.

"But -"

"Ugh!"

Virgo was ordered by her father to wake her up because it was her first day in a new school. But it seemed her young master was not aware of it. Instead of shaking her awake Virgo reached for her leg under the covers and gave it a nice strong pull, making her fall out of bed. then dragged her towards the bathroom.

"Kyaaa~! Virgo what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shouted Lucy, who was now wide awake.

"I'm sorry Lucy-sama, but your father insists to dine with you this morning."

"Huh? You're kidding right?" said Lucy as she gave a little chuckle.

"I'm afraid not _Princess_". Virgo is the only one who address her as **Princess**, but she doesn't mind. "So, please get out of bed. It's your first day of school in Magnolia".

**_Double Crap!_**

Without second thought she jerked Virgo's hand off her leg then dashed for the bathroom. She remembered that her father transferred her to a new school and today was her first day. **_OH for the love of!_**

"I don't even have my schedule yet!" she screamed in her head. She took her bath as quickly as Virgo could say "Princess".

Meet **Lucy Heartfila**, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia of the famous Heartfilia Konzern. She was about 5"5 in height. She's got blonde hair that rests just above her shoulders.

A curvacious body that every girl is dying to have. (Author: including myself. T_T) But she keeps them hidden by wearing baggy or loose clothes. She doesn't like getting attention because of her body.

She wears glasses even though there's nothing wrong with her eyes.

She's a total bookworm and a good writer.

After doing her morning rituals she headed downstairs to the dining room.

"Good morning Father". Lucy greeted her father.

"Good Morning Lucy. How's your sleep?

"Okay, I guess".

"Good. Finish your breakfast fast. You're late already".

Lucy ate her food as fast as she can. Then stood up and bade her father goodbye. As she made her way to the door she noticed that Virgo was running after her.

"Lucy-sama! You forgot your bag and glasses.!"

"Oh! Thank you virgo".

She got out of the mansion finding Capricorn, her driver, waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go Lucy-sama?". asked Capricorn with a smile.

"Yes. Let's go!"

* * *

It took them about 10 minutes to get to Fiore Academy. But when they were just about a few meters away from the school gates. . .

"Capricorn? I think this is far enough though. Thank you and you know what to do". Lucy said as Capricorn slowed down.

"Okay Lucy-sama. But are you sure? This isn't Black Meadow anymore.".

"Yes." she replied while getting out of the limo.

She grabbed her bag and wore her glasses and went inside the school. It was huge, there were about 5 big buildings. She headed for the administration office to get her schedule.

"Now let's see, oh, there it is". she thought as she saw two guys near a window down the hall. A pink haired guy and a dark-haired one. She walked past the pink haired boy and peeked inside the window.

When she turned to ask the two boys, they were already gone.

"Oh well, might as well asked this lady." she quickly peered inside and found a woman about mid-60 with pink hair and wringkled face.

"Excuse me Ma'am?"

"Yes young lady?"

"Ahm is this where I get a schedule?"

"Yes. Name please."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh my, Lucy-sama. Is that really you? I'm Porlyusica. Please wait for 5 minutes".

"Sure." she replied with a smile watching the lady type into the computer.

"Here you go young master, I hope you enjoy your first day". Porlyusica said with a small smile.

"I hope so too". Lucy said as she turned her back.

Then she proceeded on finding her room for her first period.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were on their way up to the third floor of the main building. Their first class was Basic Biology. **  
**

"Now where the heck is that room?"

"What's the matter stripper? Cant' find your room?"

"Shut up Pinky! And-. Wait! What do you mean _MY_ room? In case you've forgotten, it's _OUR_ room! No wonder your hair' is pink! You definitely got bubblegum for brains!"

"Yeah? Let's see who's gonna top the class again this year stripper!"

"Why you-!"

"Are you empty-headed brutes gonna stand and fight all day or you gonna come in here and get that head of yours filled?" a all too familiar voice stopped their further debate.

The two turned to see who interrupted, and it turned out to be Gajeel.

"What did you say Metal face?!" back fired Gray.

"He said you were a Idiotic stripper". said Natsu cooly.

Then Gajeel gave out a laugh.

"Hey I thought you're on my side?!" Gray asked Natsu.

"So?"

"Urgh! Come on! Let's get our heads filled!"Gray smirked.

Then all three laughed as they entered the room.

* * *

**Author: Hope you like this chapter. this is quite longer than the previous chapter though.**

**Note: Jude Heartfilia and Porlyusica are not arrogant fools. :)**

**Please REVIEW ! T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel entered the classroom. Turns out they are of the same schedules.

They've known each other since kindergarten and the Fullbuster and Redfox family remained as close fiends and business partners to the Dragneel's.

They sat themselves at the last row. They liked it there because they could do things without being caught easily. Even though they sat at the far ends of the room they still manage to get good grades, especially our dear Natsu.

"Hiya pea brains! Long time no see!"

And the trio jerked their heads up. (unsurprisingly. (^-^') )

"Hiya tattoo face!" the three greeted back.

It was **Jellal Fernandez**, he was also part of the group with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. Behind him were **Elfman**,**Freed**, **Loke** and **Laxus**. Together they were infamously known as the **_Dragon Slayers._**

"What did you say?!"

"We said, tattoo face!" said Gajeel.

"Take that back metal face!"

"Shut up pea brain!"

"Mind your own business Stripper!"

"What's that Pinky?!"

"Fuck you Womanizer!"

"Elf-dork!"

"Thunder head!"

"Moss haired insect!"

"Tin head!"

Then before a fight was about to break out. . .

**BAM!**

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Elfman, Freed, Loke and Laxus that's enough!" It was Gildarts their Martial Arts instructor who obviously is going to be their biology teacher. "Take your sits now"

Then the slayer hurried to their sits.

"Good Morning Brats!"

"Good Morning Sensei". greeted the students.

"Since it's the first day of school, and I could see new faces here let's have the "introduce-yourself-kill-shyness" portion. (**Whatever that is.. XD)**

"Let's start off with the guys way back there, no?" Gildarts pointing to the slayers with a smirk. "Would you do the honor Natsu?"

Without any complain or reply, Natsu stood up from his seat and stood in front of the class full of confidence with hands inside his pockets.

"Good Morning. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Pleased to meet you". Natsu said with a smirk on his face. Each student, except the slayers and Gildarts, had various reactions as he spoke his last name. Girls gave out squeals and guys murmur. "See you around".

The introduction went on and on. . .

"Is everyone here?" Gildarts asked the class. But before anyone could reply their attention shifted to a someone entering the room.

It was a blonde girl, who obviously look tired running all up those stairs.

"Ahm, (breathe) Good Morning. I'm sorry for being late Gildart-sama".

"Oh Lucy-sama. It's okay, we were just about finished with introduction, you might as well finish it?"

"Okay."

Lucy made her way to the front looking down on the floor.

"Good Morning. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you". **(Now where did I hear that introduction? XD)**

****"Okay Lucy-sama. Please take that sit beside Natsu-sama."

* * *

**Author: **

**For this chapter,**

**I can't sleep if I can't update.. XD**

**But my eyes are getting droopy with each word I right.**

**please review  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Lucy eh? Let's see how long you could stand being my seatmate._ Natsu thought while smirking, he was caught in a daze when. . .

"Hey Pinky. Wanna grab some lunch?" Gray interrupting to his evil mind.

"HA? Ahm. . Sure". Natsu half-awake, then he stood up and headed for the door. Not bothering to fight with Grey.

"Aah, what's wrong with pinky?", asked Gajeel.

"I honestly don't know". Gray said shaking his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy was already in the canteen, looking for a vacant seat.

Then she noticed at the far end of the room was a table with 8 empty seats. She wondered why nobody bothered to sit there. As she made her way to the area, some students' gaze followed her.

Then along with her tray she sat and was about to take a bite on her sandwich when someone tapped her shoulder from behind. As she turned her head she was greeted by a guy with pink spiky hair.

It was her seatmate during her biology class.

"Y. . yes?" Lucy asked

"You're new here aren't you?" said the pink haired boy with a smug face.

"(gulp) Afraid I am."

"Thought so. This table is taken Miss. So find another seat."

"Huh? O. . okay" with that she stood up and moved away." _How rude!_

"Psst!"

Lucy looked around, it seemed somebody was getting her attention, until she glanced to her left. It was a girl about her age, she had blue hair.

"Hi Lucy-sama, you could sit here with us." the girl offered with a smile.

"Really?"

"Of course". Lucy walked across a couple of tables then she sat beside the blunette.

"My name's **Levy McGarden**." the girl introduced.

"Hi Levy. Thanks for the seat." Lucy said smiling at the small girl beside her.

"No problem. By the way this is** Erza Scarlet**, **Juvia Lockser**, **Mirajane & Lisanna Strauss**, **Cana Alberona** and **Wendy Marvell**. Wendy is from the middle school department."

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia".

"Yes, we know. It's nice to finally meet you Lucy-sama."

"Oh, pleace call me Lucy."

"Okay" all of them chimed.

"Lucy don't mind those guys over there. Good thing you're new here or it would be more serious. Those guys think there the "kings" here." said Erza.

"Yeah! Especially that Natsu Dragneel! Everybody refers him as 'The Dragon' ever since kindergarten." Mirajane added.

"He beats everybody at anything. From academics to sports." said Juvia

"Rumor says he only shows his good side to those he likes or loves". said Lisanna.

"But, he never bows to anyone." said Cana with Wendy nodding in agreement.

Lucy just nodded and smirked

_We'll see about that._

* * *

"Hey Pinky! You should've been more nicer to Lucy you know. She's new here." said Elfman when they were all dining on their table._  
_

"What is it to you?"  
Natsu answered back.

"Ahm, well, nothing really."

"Then shut up".

"Never mind him Elfman. It's Natsu Dragneel. What do you expect?" Laxus said smiling.

"Pft". then Natsu stood up and went out of the canteen.

* * *

**Author: Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **

**Thank You for all the reviews. (^_^)**

***mwah, mwah!  
**

**My apologies if this chapter came later than the previous ones. (T_T)**

**Because my classmates ,back from HIGH SCHOOL, and i, went for an overnight on the beach! (^o^)**  
**It was really cold during the night. **

**Kinda like we were inside the freezer. XD**

**NOTE: NATSU DRAGNEEL BOWS TO NO ONE! (mwahahahahah)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Natsu Dragneel decided to go to his second period before the bell rings.

It was English Class next with **Macao.**

"Good morning Natsu -sama, may I help you?" asked Macao.**  
**

"Nothing sensei. I just decided to be early for the next class. Kind of lost my appetite."

"May I ask how Brat?".

"I encountered a "Wheat-haired" newbie."

"Ahmm okay." Macao just shrugged, never bothering to ak more.

Natsu took a sit, **(guess where. (^_^).. hahah)**

At the back of course. He took out his phone and saw 5 missed calls from his father, **Igneel Dragneel**, nad about a hundred more from his mother, **Grandine.**

"Tsk!" he dicided to call his mother. _What is it they want now?!_**  
**

_**Ring! Ring!**  
_

It took about a few rings before Grandine answered.

"He-"

"Natsu Dragneel! Why aren't you answering the damn phone?!"

Natsu sweat-dropped. _Mothers! _Natsu thought while shaking his head.

"Have you ever heard of the word "school and class"?

"What did you say you little brat?"

"HA?! I mean, I had a class _'MOM' _while tried to call me". Natsu said, he knows what a monster his mom is. **_Strict, meticulous and just plane picky!_**

"Good! Watch that tongue of yours young man if you still want to talk." Natsu shivered

"M. . ma'am yes ma'am! So, ahm, what did you want to talk about?"

"Go home immediately after school. Your father and I have something to discuss with you".

"Okay. Is that all Mom?"

"You have a meeting with the Eucliffe's on Saturday. That's all. Bye".

"I know. Bye." Natsu said then shoved his phone back inside his pocket. As if on cue, the bell rang, saying it was second period. Natsu watched as one bye one students got inside the room. then came Grey ang Gajeel.

"Hey Pinky! Why did you walked out all of the sudden?" asked Grey.

"Got a call from Mom".

"Pfffft! Now your a_ MAMA'S BOY_?" said Grey laughing his ass off.

"Wanna die Stripper?!" Natsu fired.

"Bring it eraser-head!" Grey answered back

"Ahm, guys? Haven't you noticed there is a teacher inside the room. You wanna get into trouble again?" interrupted Gajeel.

"Shut up tin head!" both of them growled.

Before either Natsu and Grey could speak a word, each got hit with eraser on the head, (full force) by Macao.

"Grey! Natsu! Shut it!" it was Macao, holding a box full of erasers.

"Sorry sensei" said the two.

Even if the Dragon Slayer seem to be pains in the asses, not to mention trouble makers, they don't forget their manners.

Especially to people with authorities.

As Natsu took his seat at the back, he noticed his least favorite person at the moment (not Grey, unfortunately)  
, Lucy, entered the room with girls which he recognized as Levy, Juvia and Erza. They took the seats at front.

_Lucy Heartfilia. _

**Dugdug dugdug**_ (heartbeat_ ^_^)_  
_

What the f***?! Natsu grabbed his chest.

**Dugdug dugdug.**

What was that?! Hallucination? Oh well.

"As I call out your name", Macao began, "say if you exist"

As the checking of attendance was done, Macao started his lesson.  
At the back, Natsu was struggling because he can't see what was written on the board. It is because in front of him was **Sting Eucliffe.**

Sting was taller than Natsu. He is the son of one of the many business rivals of the **Dragneel Empire** (another name for Fiore) .**Eucliffe Towers.  
**

"Hey bumblebee!" Natsu hissed at Sting, who didn't acknowledged his greeting.

"Pss! Hey Eucliffe!" Natsu growled.

"What do you want Dragneel?"

"Mind moving to another seat bumblebee? I can't see!"

"What did you say?!"

"I said move it, before I cut you head off!"

"Hey! It ain't my fault you're such a shrimp!"

"Take that back bumblebee!"

"Sh-!"

"Dragneel! Eucliffe! Shut the f*** up! One of you transfer here at front beside Heartfilia," shouted Macao, then cocked his eye towards Natsu, "Or DETENTION?"

Dragneel, I mean, Natsu bolted from his seat and made his way out at front. Detention was the last thing he needed in his permanent record. He took his sit. Then he glanced at the typical blonde.

**Dugdug dugdug.**

* * *

"Man! damn that Eucliffe!" Natsu cursed when he got outside from the room.

"Calm down P-, I mean, Natsu." said Grey.

"Yeah, We could just beat him up later". said Freed.

"No thank you. Do it for will you?"

"I heard that!" The slayers turned to see who it was, then they shivered upon seeing Erza.

"Ahm, hiya Erza", said Grey. "Long time no see".

Erza cocked her eybrow up. "What is this I heard you guys beating up Sting?"

Then Natsu stepped forward. "Nothing Erza-san".

"Good. Now move it!"

* * *

That afternoon Natsu was fetched by the family limo. Inside was his father, Igneel.

"How's school?" Igneel asked when Natsu was already sitted.

"Cool".

"Good".

"By the way, Dad?, What are we suppose to discuss? Business?"

"Kind of like that. Just wait."

At their arrival inside the mansion, they were greeted by the maids and servents.

"Good day Master and Natsu-sama". they chimed together with bows.

The father-and-son pair climbed the long winding stairs. Headed to the family house office.

"Finally, take your seats gentleman". said Grandine as they entered the large room. "Let's begin".

Grandine paced the floor until she was nehind the desk.

"Natsu? You know how capable Eucliffe Towers could bring us down right?"

"Ahm yeah."

"Me and your father had made some drastic decisions. And I hope these would be fine for you."

Natsu just nodded, urging her to go on and discuss the plans.

"In order to maintain the large increase of income of the company now and for the future. We decided on arranging you into marriage".

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Author: Wah! Chapter 6 will be out later this afternoon. XD**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You're joking, right?" Natsu asked looking from Grandine to Igneel.

SILENCE

"Mom?! Dad?! Answer me!"

"Do you think I joke?". Grandine asked coldly. Natsu could only stare.

"You can't do this!"

"We already did".

"I can't believe this!"

"Natsu, this may had come as a shock to you but to be fair", said Igneel, "we will give you time to look for you own bride, until your 19th birthday."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!"

"Let me finish! As I was saying, if you fail to make it to the deadline you will marry the girl of our choosing. whether you like it or not."

SILENCE.

"Is that clear Natsu?"

"Yes, may I go now?

"Yes you may."

.

As the door closed behind Natsu. . .

"Was that a good idea?"

"Are you having doubts Igneel?!"

Igneel sweatdropped. "No my dear."

"This would teach him a lesson. He's too serious. He needs a real lovelife." Grandine smirked.

Ignell face-palmed. "I thought this was about defeating the Eucliffe's?"

"It is my dear. Just wait and see."

* * *

Natsu slammed the door as he entered his room. The room is quite large.

He flapped down his bed, face-down.

"Curse those parents!" he sat on his bed and stared at oblivion.

He removed his shirt revealing those six packed abs.

Opened his fly on his pants and went inside the bathroom.

Removing the last piece of clothing he turned the faucet.

As the water trickle down his (delicious) body, thoughts of what his parents said flowed into his mind.

_Damn! Before my 19th birthday? That gives me only two month! I could get anyone to act as my girlfriend, but a wife?!_ he slammed his fist on the concrete tiled wall.

_Who?!_

**Dugdug dugdug._  
_**

* * *

It was already 6pm and the sun was about to set. Lucy was still in the school library studying and doing homework. They had a library at home but she prefers the school's.**  
**

_Beep! Beep!_

"Hello?" asked Lucy when she picked up her phone.

"Lucy-sama? This is** Aries**. Master Jude wants you to go home as soon as possible."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

Then she dialled Capricorn's number.

"Hello Lucy-sama?"

"Capricorn, I need you to be at the schools gates now!"

"Yes master."

Lucy dashed from the library to the main gates, just in time as Capricorn parked.

Lucy stepped inside and Capricorn sped off.

Lucy arrived at the Heartfilia manor after a few minutes.

"Virgo?" Lucy called out.

"Yes Lucy-sama?'

"Where is father?"

"At the library Princess."

As she arrived at the library.

"Good day father. There is something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, you're turning 18 next month right?"

"As a matter of fact yes father."

"And that is an age legal for marriage?"

"Ah, Yes."

Jude stood up from his seat and start to circle his daughter.

"I was thinking of celebrating it with a ball".

"It's okay father. No need for that."

"But I insist, and my dear, you know I'm getting older and when the right time comes you'll be taking my place in the company."

Lucy looked at her father, "I am aware of that father".

"And I don't expect you handling it alone."

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying you need a man in your life."

"Well I-"

"Let me finish Lucy. As I was saying, either I arrange you to marriage or you find yourself a fiance on or before the ball."

"What?! That soon?!"

"I'm sorry, I have to be frank . The company's income is running low and by next year we would be shutting down and arranging you with a man who's worth of an investment would be enough to stabilize our proceeds. I was hoping holding a ball you would have options to choose from".

Lucy stared at her father. She stood up and hugged her father.

"I understand Dad. I would be glad to be of help."

"Thank you Lucy".

"No problem Dad, I'll go now".

* * *

The next day Lucy was running again, she was late.

She had stayed up all night thinking how would she get through her father's deal.

_Man! Why am I always running since I got here?! _she climbed the stairs to her Biology class when suddenly,

**BOOGSH!**

She turned to the corner but she bumped unto something or someone. .

"Watch it blondie".

She looked up and saw Natsu Dragneel.

"S. . sorry."

"Next time watch where you're going _Miss Four Eyes_."

_Jerk! _Lucy stood up and faced Natsu. "Well sorry if I'm such a klutz, I was late for my first period. . " She then walked passed Natsu.

When she was already about 3 meters away. ". . and so are you. . _Pinky_".

Natsu turned to shout at her, "What did-"

But she was already gone.

_Wha? How did she do that?!_

**Dugdug dugdug._  
_**

_Damn that woman!_

* * *

"Good Morning Brats!" greeted Gildarts.

"Good morning Sensei".

"Have you studied your lessons?" asked Gildarts to the student who are looking frantic by now.

"Good! POP QUIZ!"

"Awww!" the students grunted, especially the least studious ones.

The quiz was all about their past lesson and advance ones there were at least 200 items!

"What the f*** is this sh**?!" Grey blurted out.

"What was that Fullbuster?" said Gildarts.

"N. . nothing Sensei!" said Grey sweat dropping.

.

But when you look over to our dear Natsu. .

Natsu was sitting back on his seat both legs on the table, arms behind his head and playing with a pencil on his upper lip.

"Dragneel? What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm done, can I go now?"

"Okay."

Natsu took his paper and went to the teacher's desk to pass it. When he glanced at his seatmate, thinking she was still there he was surprised she was nowhere to be found.

_What the?!_

As Natsu stepped out from the room he saw Lucy leaning back against the wall, as if waiting for somebody.

Natsu smirked.

He walked near her.

"Hey Blondie, waiting for someone?"

"None of your business Pinky". Then Lucy turned and walked away. Leaving a dumbfounded Natsu behind.

_Did a girl just ignored me?_

**Dugdug dugdug**

******Dugdug dugdug**

* * *

**Author: **

**I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter! **

**I promised it was supposed to be posted yesterday afternoon, but I kinda overslept and never finished writing it. GOMEN!_  
_**

**By the way, to those who could read this chapter, add me on FACEBOOK! (^_^)  
**

**meowjagarap2 at yahoo . com  
**

**.  
.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! :))  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:**

**Thank you for the reviews, some already guessed some part of my story.(^_^)**

**Sorry but I have to be a 'KJ', **

**I'll put a lot of twists in it. hahaha**

**.  
**

**Watch out. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

That afternoon the class that included Natsu and the others were going to have their P.E. class with **Mavis.**

They would be doing high jumps.

"Good afternoon class, today we will be doing high jumps. As of some of you know, Natsu Dragneel holds the title of highest jumper." Mavis said in front of her class then glanced at Lucy. " But I challenge all of you to try and break the record, okay? Let's begin!"

First one up were the dragon slayers.

**Laxus- 1 meter**

**Freed- 1.2**

**Elfman- 1.2**

**Jellel- 1.2**

**Loke- 1**

**Gajeel- 1**

**Grey- 1.1**

**Natsu- 1.4**

Obviously Natsu got the highest jump (again). Then Sting tried but he only got 1.3, close enough. The girls followed but all seem to only get not higher than a meter. Last but not the least came Lucy.

"Okay Lucy-sama, your turn, will you start from the bottom or higher?"

"I'd like to proceed to **1.5 meters**".

Everyone stared at Lucy. Levy whispered to Lucy, "Are you sure about thet Lucy-chan?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Levy-chan. If that salmon-head is the record holder here in Magnolia, you're looking at the record holder in Black Meadows". Lucy assured Levy with a wink.

"Okay, ready when you are Lucy-sama". Lucy positioned herself at about a few meters away from the bars. Then run and took the jump.

All they could do is stare at Lucy with mouths open, including Natsu.

Lucy blushed when she felt everyone's stare was on her.

"Ah, I-"

Before Lucy had a chance to speak, everyone broke into applause and congratulated Lucy. Heck! Even the Dragon Slayers shook hands with her except Natsu. But when she looked over to where the pink haired bastard was she saw death in his eyes.

**Dugdug dugdug**

Their eyes locked in an intense stare or glare.

She was surrounded by her classmates she watched how Natsu turned away with his hands in his pockets.

_Natsu Dragneel, prepare to meet your downfall!_ Lucy said with an evil smirk.

* * *

The rest of the week they were busy with projects and examination.

Then the results were posted. Everybody who expected Natsu to top it all again were shocked when Lucy nailed each and every subject!

Natsu's fan girls were in rage and planned revenge for their dear Natsu. The Dragon Slayers were a bit disappointed but were happy for Lucy, who had become a close friend to them.

* * *

The next day they had no class with Gildarts. **Makarov**, principal/president of Fiore Academy, said he was on a day off.

While Natsu was sleeping, both legs on his desk, arms crossed over his chest, head thrown back under a book, the Dragon Slayers came barging into the room with Loke holding a copy of the school paper.

"Natsu!"

Pinky!"

"Dragneel!"

Each called out names to wake him up.

"What do you want idiots?"

"You made it to the headlines of the Sorcerer!" said Freed.

"Tell me something new." Natsu grunted under the book. He was always on the front page of the Daily Sorcerer.

Grey grabbed the paper from Loke and spat out:

.

**_"HEARTFILIA VS DRAGNEEL. Winner: HEARTFILIA; Is This The End Of The 'DRAGON'S' Reign?"_**

_._**_  
_**

Then Jellal grabbed the paper for him to read.

"And it says here tha-" began Jellal but was cut off when Natsu stood up, throwing the book who-knows-where and slammed his fist on his desk. And the slayers swore they say a crack!

"Damn it! Damn that woman!"

Then Natsu took off and searched for his _numero uno _enemy.

He looked high and low. Even the girl's bathroom. . . just kidding.

Until his search led him to the lockers on the first floor.

He found who he was looking for. .

**Dugdug dugdug**

. . but she wasn't alone.

"Eucliffe!"

* * *

**Author:**

**Sorry for the short chapter.T-T**

**I promise the next chapter would be a shocker. (well I hope so. ^-^)**

**Shall I continue?**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: **

**Aw, thank you for the reviews I appreciate it all.**

**And I just read the latest release of the FAIRY TAIL MANGA SERIES! :)**

**Here's another chapter!**

**I really do hope you like this too. ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 8

Lucy was in the locker room at the ground floor. She was returning her book in Biology because Gildarts was on a day off. As Lucy slammed her locker shut and turned around and met two blue eyes.

She was about to scream when his hand clasp her mouth.

"When I remove my hand, promise you won't scream?"

Lucy curtly nodded. Then Sting released her.

"My gosh Sting, you nearly knocked me outta my wits."

"Sorry about that Lady Lucy".

"A. . ah. May I help you with something?"

"Well I've received an invitation from your father and the reason."

"HA?! Well I,"

"Don't bother to explain my lady".

Sting smirked.

"Lately you have turned many heads." Sting continued.

"You flatter me". said Lucy.

"Ah, but all because I want you, as you want me." Sting's smirk widened.

"Why you"

"No need to hide it Lucy. I'd be willing to be you fiance".

"Ahm-"

"You know what? Wearing those baggy clothes are useless. . ." sting began, placing a hand on Lucy's waist. Then stared down at Lucy's chest. ". . 'Cause I never failed to ignore those racks".

"Pervert!" Lucy slapped him across the face with a loud 'PAK!', then she run as far away as possible. She could still hear him.

"What's the matter Lucy baby? I thought I'd could get that advance honeymoon!" his evil laugh echoed down the hallway.

* * *

Lucy continued to run, tears coming from her eyes, and when she turned to run up the stairs.

**BOGSH!**

Lucy fell on her butt.**  
**

"Hey watch it!"

**Dugdug dugdug**

_Not again!_ She didn't have to glance up to see who it was. Then she cried some more.

"Whoa, hey stop crying." Natsu asked with an obvious hint of concern in his voice.

Then he knelt down beside her.

Then he tried to remove a lock of her hair that block her face. But Lucy just flicked his hand away. Then without a word Natsu helped her up.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hey! I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, I don't need your damn help!"

Lucy walked passed him, and was stopped by his next words.

"Was it Sting?"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing really, but just want to let you know I saw what happened.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry".

"I-", _Wait! Did he just apologize?_

"Did you see everything?!"

"Doesn't matter what I saw or even heard. Important thing is that bastard's gonna pay. And, _please_, stop crying".

**Dugdug dugdug**

* * *

That afternoon during their P.E. class they were required to run 1000 meters around the 'oval'. They have to compete by pair, and Mavis did the pairing.**  
**

Levy vs Gajeel = Gajeel

Juvia vs Grey = Grey

Lisanna vs Loke = Loke

and the list goes on and on. The last pair was Nastsu vs Lucy (as expected)

"Ready! On your marks! Get set, GO!"

Natsu got ahead of paced. It was hard to tell who would win. Then the last lap was up. .

When they think Lucy would win. .

"AAAW!" Lucy tripped and came stumbling down the track.

Natsu who was already near the finish line turned back to glance at his opponent but was flustered to see she was lying on the ground holding her leg.

He ran back to where Lucy was.

"Hey! You okay?"

"I think I sprained my ankle!"

Their classmates came rushing towards them with Mavis.

"Class dismissed! Lucy-sama? Are you okay? We could take you to the clinic."

"Ahm, okay sure."

"Could any of you boys-"

Without hearing what Mavis would say, Natsu stepped beside Lucy and carried her _BRIDAL STYLE._

Natsu didn't listen to Lucy's protests.

And off to the clinic they went. Leaving a smiling crowd behind them.

"Ahm, has anyone seen Sting?" asked Lisanna

"Yeah! Where is he?" Juvia asked

"He was brought to the clinic moments ago with a swollen black-eye and some bruises" said Mavis.

"Wonder what caused that." murmured Loke that only the smirking Dragon Slayers could hear.

* * *

**Author:**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review!**

**Thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:**

**I feel so overwhelmed with all your reviews and messages. (kyaaaaa!)**

**I can't seem to write anything!**

**But because of all your reviews that urged me to go on, I did go on. XD**

**So here's another chapter.**

**Happy Halloween Guys! (mwahahahaha!)**

* * *

Chapter 9

.

"Hey! You can put me down now Pinky!" said Lucy when they were at the clinic's doorstep.

"Stop calling me that you weirdo!" Natsu answered not putting Lucy down.

Then he entered the said clinic and lowered Lucy on the bed. (and started making out. just joking..haha.. XD)

Then appeared Porlyusica (I can't put Wendy here because she's a student).

"What happened to Lucy-sama, Natsu-sama?"

"We were having this race during P.E. class, then she suddenly tripped or something and sprained her ankle."

"Is that so? Let me take a look at that." Porlyusica examined Lucy's ankle.

Lucy flinched a little at the contact.

Porlyusica then grabbed some ice bag to place on the swollen part.

"If you stay for about a few more hours, then the swollen part would shrink and if you take leave from school for about 3 or 4 days you'll be back to normal."

"Thank you Porlyusica, but is it okay if I could just go home now?"

"That would be better".

Lucy tried to get her phone from her pocket but it was nowhere to be found.

_I must have dropped it on the 'oval'!_

"Ahm, Pinky?", Lucy asked turning to Natsu. _  
_

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Fine! I'm sorry, could I borrow your phone? I need to call my driver to fetch me."

"Kneel down first".

"Why you! You ruthless bastard! I'm here sitting on this bed, having a sprained ankle wanting to go home but I can't because I lost my phone, and you're asking me to kneel? Excuse me you pathetic little pink-headed jerk!"

"Woa, woah! I was just joking! Jeez!" Natsu said sweat-dropping. Then he pulled his phone out and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy called on Capricorn to fetch her from school and asked to tell her father not to worry. Then she handed Natsu his phone back.

"Thanks." she said. Natsu took the phone and headed for the door.

"Hey! where are you going?! asked Lucy.

"Going home, where else?"

Lucy gave out a heavy sigh. "Okay, bye".

Natsu made his way out of the clinic only finding himself turning back.

**Dugdug dugdug**

_Wait! Why am I coming back for that idiot? Not to mention total weirdo. What's wrong with you Dragneel?!_ Natsu said to himself forcing to turn and go home.

In the end he managed to find his way to the gates.

_Get a grip of yourself!_

* * *

A place not far from where Lucy and Natsu ,there stood two hidden figures watching the two.

"They have finally met didn't they Porlyusica". said a low male voice.

"Indeed Makarov" said the refer Porlyusica.

"It seems the heirs of two most influential families had met, I would like to see what happens between this two".

"I most agree with you, but we don't have to wait any longer".

Then the two broke into smirks.

* * *

The next day Lucy lay on her bed watching TV all day, her ankle is feeling a little okay now.

Virgo, Aries and even Aquarius took care for their young master.

_Stupid ankle, now I don't have anything to do but sit and lay on this bed! hmp!_

Knock knock!

"Come in!" Lucy called out.  
It turned out it was Cancer, another servant.

"Yes Cancer?"  
asked Lucy. Then Cancer stepped into the room holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Someone has delivered these beautiful roses for you Lucy-sama."

"Really? Who sent them?"

"I don't know, but there is a note that comes with it."

Cancer laid the roses on her bed side table and handed her the note.

"Thank you Cancer you may go now".

"You welcome Lucy-sama". Then she took out the note out of an envelope.

It read:

.

**_Dear My Princess,_**

**_It gets kinda lonely here at school without you._**

**_I Hope you like the roses I sent._**

**_Get well soon!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - Your Prince_**

* * *

**Author: **

**Sorry for a lousy chapter :(  
**

**I promise I'll do my best on the next one ^-^  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Thank you! Thank you!_  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author:**

**Thank you so much For all the reviews! :)**

**To the Filipinos out there: Salamat sa pagsubaybay! :D**

**Add me on Facebook! LOL**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it! :3**

* * *

Chapter 10

Lucy stayed in bed for 4 days. Then by Friday she was allowed to go to school again.

Her slight limping wasn't obvious but she kept her ankle wrapped in a bandage.

Walking through the corridor, she was greeted by random people.

"Welcome back Lucy-sama!"

"Lucy-sama, good to see you again!"

.

Classes went on for the day and it was time for dismissal.

During P.E. she saw Sting with a black-eye, a cut lip and some bruises.

_Wonder what happened to that pervert, anyways, serves him right! hm!_

She wasn't required to join in the activity but she watched as her classmates try the obstacle courses.

The Dragon Slayers were up first, but Nastu wasn't with them.

_Wonder where Pinky. What?! O_o Lucy what's happening to you? What do you care about that salmon-head?! _thought Lucy while slightly slapping her hands on her cheeks.

"Why are you slapping yourself?" came a voice from behind her.

**Dugdug dugdug**

"You're really are a weirdo, aren't you?" said Natsu

"Take that back!" said Lucy, with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Why. . ?" said Natsu, jumping in front of her, their noses 2 inches apart. "What would you do about it?"

"Dragneel! Get you ass here this instant!" Mavis called out from behind.

"Tsk. See yah blondie!" he said _winking_ at her and took off running.

That made her blush even more. She watched as he run through the obstacle course with amazing speed.

Natsu finished it by doing a somersault landing on the finish line, with less effort. Running those hands through those soft rose colored hair.

_Wow! It is true what they say about him. . ._

**Dugdug dugdug**

_. . . he is amazing!_

The way he stand, the way that firm body stand out without him even trying.

As if on cue Natsu turned to her direction and winked at her with a smile.

A smile that's beyond anything else.

**Dugdug dugdug.**

* * *

Lucy was about to return all her books and stuff inside her locker that afternoon.

She opened her locker and saw another bouquet of roses and a note sticking out of it.

**Dugdug dugdug**

It read:

.

**Good to see you again Princess.**

**I do hope you like the roses.**

**Take care.**

_-_ - - - - - - - - - - - -**Watching you always,**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**Your Prince**

_Sweet. _Lucy thought then glanced around her hoping he is still around. _Whoever you are._

_Ring ring!  
_

"Hello Capricorn?"_  
_

"Helo Lucy-sama, I just want to inform you I'll be waiting here outside the gates."

"Good, I'll be right there".

Lucy took the roses with her until she was out of the gate.

"Lucy-sama? Where did you get those roses?"

"From my secret admiring prince of some sort"

"Well, whoever he is, he really knows how to make an impression".

"He sure does, let's go?"

"Right away".

* * *

_Crap!I'm late for class!_

cursed Natsu as he was running inside the campus. (wonder where he went)

Natsu dashed from the lockers room to the open field. Then he saw Lucy sitting on the bleachers, slapping her face.

_Weirdo_. He came up from behind her.

"You're really are a weirdo, aren't you?" he said, gaining angry reply from her.

He smirked and he jumped in front of her, their faces inches apart. He was nearly taken aback by the brown eyes that met his view.

**Dugdug dugdug**

When he spoke he was interrupted by Mavis. He turned around and took alook at the course.

_Piece of cake!_

He finished the obstacles with ease and didn't even break a sweat!

Then he glanced at the bleachers and found Lucy staring back at him and he gave her a smile.

_Watch it Natsu! You're going soft!_

"Hey Pinky! Who are you staring at?"

"None of your f***ing business stripper!"

"What was that salmon head?!"

"I said" S-T-R-I-P-P-E-R!"

"You-"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hold that thought, it's Mom". Grey just sweat-dropped.

Turning to his phone. . .

"Hello Mom?"

"Come home immediately, understood?"

"Y. . yes mom, but why?"

"You've got an invitation from the Heartfilia's"

* * *

**Author:**

**I'm sorry if it's short.. :(  
**

**Please review! :)**

**And don't forget to add me on facebook!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author:**

**Before anything else, I would just want to clarify some things.**

**That was _Natsu_ who was talking on the phone with his mom _not Grey_.**

**I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. T_T**

**Then I would like to thank those who already found me on FACEBOOK and for subscribing**

**And also those mesage me, hehehe . :)**

**Aja!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Lucy went home immediately after. She quickly went to the library. She pushed the huge doors aside and went in, grabbed a book and just get busy.

_Than God it's Friday! _

She found a book entitled: "The Pale Horseman" (that's what I'm reading now. ^_^) .

She then walked to the big couch near the fireplace and got comfy.

She stopped mid-page when her father entered the room.

"Good day father". Lucy greeted her father"

"Likewise. Lucy? I want to tell you that the invitations for you birthday ball was sent out this afternoon."

"What?!" Lucy squealed sitting straight and closing her book. "What? I mean to whom did you sent them?"

"To our fellow business colleagues and of course to some of you school mates".

Lucy flinched "To whom specifically?"

"To the Dragneels, Eucliffe's , Fullbuster's, etc., why? Is there something amiss?"

"Ah, not at all father, ahm, I don't feel well, could I go ahead of you?"

"Sure thing. And if tomorrow if you'll feel well we'll be preparing for you ball. It's next Saturday."

"Ok dad".

Lucy went back to her room and lay down on her bed. Staring at the ceiling she gave out about 5 heavy sighs.

_My god! Such LITTLE time for a BIG decision! Argh! Anyone, I mean anyone, as long it's not that pervert Sting! And most importantly not that bastard, Dragneel!  
_

Lucy grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it and screamed.

_HELP!_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dragneel residence Natsu Dragneel is dealing with his own devils.

Inside the "**Dragon's Den**"(which Natsu would call it), or the home office.

"Natsu, don't forget you'll have a meeting with the Eucliffe's' tomorrow and by tuesday you would be going to Vietnam and then China the next day and by Thursday you have to be home to rest. You'll go to school on Friday and attend that ball on Saturday." Grandine said then stopped and looked at her son. "Is that clear Mr. Dragneel?"

"Crystal Ma'am!"

"By the way, while your in Vietnam or China, try finding a decent tux for the ball".

"Ok, but do I really have to attend the ball?"

"Of course! The Heartfilia's are good friends of ours. Anything wrong Natsu?"

"None Mom" _Just that I didn't know that thing!_

"Good."

* * *

The next day Natsu woke up early to prepare for his meeting with his most hated enemy, the Eucliffe's.

After doing his morning rituals he headed downstairs to leave.

His driver, **Happy,** (A/N: Happy is a human here. Just imagine him as a tall guy with blue hair and lean body. Bare with me please? hehehe) was already waiting for him at the front entrance.

"Ready Happy?" he asked.

"Aye Natsu-sama!"

Then they were off. The meeting was to be held at the Eucliffe Tower.

It was a tall building painted beige and some hint of brown.

As Natsu descend from the car. .

"The best of luck to you young master".

"Thank You Happy. Please be back after 30 mins".

"Aye sir!"

Natsu went out of the car and entered the building. He took the elevator up and proceeded to the conference room. The Eucliffe's were already there and also was the Fullbuster's and other business associates.

"Good Morning everyone, I'm sorry I'm late". Natsu said while positioning himself at front.

"That's okay Natsu, you may proceed with your presentation". said **Ultear,** Grey's mother.

"God morning gentlemen. . " Natsu began.

"Ehem." Ultear coughed.

". . and lady, as you all know Dragon Empire will be releasing a new branch of business to the world market. This said business would be a clothing line designed by top fashion designers from Japan, Korea, China, Philippines, Europe and the United States. It would consist of lady's wear and lingerie, gentleman's wear and even children's wear. It would be famously known as "**_Dragon Skin_**"."

His audience applauded at him as he began to show picture through the projector. There were raw sketches and finished products.

"If this business would be approved by our CEO, or as you all you would know, is my father, we would be releasing it into Japan's main malls as of next month," Natsu continued. "and I would be asking for investments and partnership with anyone of you who's willing."

"Hold on," interrupted Sting. "If, as you say if we would be willing to invest, how much would be our share in this business?"

"Good question Mr. Eucliffe." answered Natsu calmly, "I would offer a 30% of the total income if that happens."

"Wouldn't that be unfair? What about 40%?" Sting egged.

"No Mr. Eucliffe. 30% is already a big share." Natsu answered back. Clicking a button on his laptop, pie graph appeared on the screen. "As you can see on this graph, 40% would be going to Dragneel Empire or Fiore, 30% to the investor, 10% to the models, designers and shipment companies and the remaining 10% would be for material consumption."

"I agree with Mr. Dragneel". said Sting's father.  
Sting looked at his father as if he has swallowed a melon. (A/N: A watermelon to be exact. XD)

"Thank you Mr. Eucliffe. So any volunteer?" Natsu asked a smirk of triumph on his face.

"It would be the pleasure for the Fullbuster Nation to invest with the Fiore, Grey would be collaborating with you with this." Ultear said standing up to shake her hand with Natsu.

"Thank you Mrs. Fullbuster." Natsu shaking her hand back then shook hands with the others. "Then it's settled, Fullbuster Nation would be investing for Dragon Skin." Natsu said. The others stood from their seats and shook hands of congratulations with Natsu for succesful proposal, including Stng's father.

"You got away this time Dragneel." Sting hissed only Natsu could hear.

"Oh, it is always my pleasure to do that Eucliffe".

Then Metalica and Ultear walked towards Natsu.

"Igneel sure made you a business tycoon, didn't he ever?" said Ultear.

"And Grandine made sure you're in your place, didn't she?" said Metalica

Natsu laughed a little. "They're good parents".

The Fullbuster's and Redfox's bade him goodbye. Natsu finished gathering his stuff and went downstairs. He took out his ringing phone, it said it was Happy calling.

"Master, I'm at the entrance as you instructed".

"Very Good Happy my boy, I'll be right down". Natsu hurriedly came running down the stairs, not wanting to be late for his flight to Vietnam to close the deal with is top designers.

"Ready Happy?"

"Aye, Sir. The Dragon Jet is ready for take off and now is at the airport".

"Great job Happy! Here's a tip". Natsu said handing Happy 10,00 jewels.

"Thank you Natsu-sama".

They drove to the airport for about 20 minutes. Natsu decided to call Grey.

Ring! Ring!

"What's up Pinky?" said Grey on the other line.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What if I don't want to?" asked Grey teasingly

SILENCE. When Grey didn't get a reply he knows what devil Natsu could be when he is really pissed.

_Did I piss him off? _Grey thought. "Hey! Just kidding Pinky! So what's you favor?"

"Tell Makarov and our teachers I'll be on a business trip for the rest of the week but would be back on Friday".

"Okay, but where?"

"Around Vietnam, China and the US"

"Gonna be everywhere eh? Okay, no problem I'll tell them. And bring me some of those shrimp tempura from China" said Grey.

"Okay Bye".

Putting down the phone Natsu pushed the button of the intercom.

"Happy?'

"Aye Natsu-sama?"

"Is everything ready?"

"Aye Sir. Your luggage are on the plane. You other phones and laptop are in the compartment in your private suite cubicle. by the way there is food ready in you suite, since you haven't had breakfast."

"Thank you Happy".

As they neared the airport, Natsu could see it was swarming with media.

_Tsk! News sure is fast!_

Natsu stepped out of the car and reporter came rushing in, crowding him. The security wasn't any help either, there were about 200 reporters. They shot him questions that he didn't even know where it came from. He saw that there were steel bars over head.

_Hmmmm. Gotta get out of this mob fast!_

"Happy!" he called out.

"Yes sir?"

"Give me a boost!" Natsu said while looking at the steal that stopped just about the main entrance.  
Happy bending low, his hands together for Natsu to step on. As Natsu's right foot stepped on Happy's hands, he was lifted to the air then both hands grasp on the bars. He began to go forward and somersaulting on landing and dashed inside where reporters aren't allowed anymore. When he looked back at the mob, they stood there amazed at what happened. Some jaws dropped.

_Tsk! Pathetic! Vietnam here I come!_

* * *

That evening at the Heartfilia Mansion, Lucy just finished her dinner and went up to her room and was gonna watch her favorite show. When she turned on her television, she was on the new channel, she was about to change the channel when the reporter spoke.

_**"Dragneel Heir, amazingly escaped media at Magnolia Airport"**_

Lucy watched the scene in the airport. Her jaw dropped as he watched as he somersaulting smoothly on landing and walked as if nothing happened/

_ God! Who is this man huh?!**  
**_

**Dugdug dugdug_  
_**

* * *

**Author:_  
_**

**I'm so sorry this took so long! :(  
**

**My longest chapter so far. :)  
**

**I hope you'd like it!  
**

**Please do review! Thank you!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author:**

**Thank You for all the reviews guys.**

** Keep them coming. **

**I do love feedback. :3**

**So here's another chapter! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Lucy went to school early the following day knowing there won't be any pink-haired-dragon-face to mess her day up. She almost skipped all the way to her class room.

_Life is gooooood~!_

She entered the room and walked to her seat.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy greeted her. "I've received an invitation to your birthday ball! I'm excited!"

"Really? Good to hear that. I'm looking forward to see you there". Lucy said smiling.

"Erza and the others can't wait to. But Lu-chan. ."

"What is it Levy-chan?"

"Well, the invite said that on that day you have to have a fiance?"

Lucy gave out a heavy sigh before telling Levy the whole story.

"Oh my, that's so hard for you Lu-chan. Then have you already picked someone?"

_Oh my gosh! I've been so busy on defeating that Dragneel that I forgot that! What am I gonna do? The ball is going to be on Saturday! Crap crap crap!_

"Earth to Lu-chan, are you still there?"_  
_

"Oh, I, sorry about that. Well no, I haven't found anyone yet. (sigh)"

"Don't worry, there still 4days left you can do it!"

"Thank you Levy-chan."

_I hope so._

* * *

Natsu was right in the middle of his dreamless sleep, he really needed that sleep because he'll be busy for days. He was already half-awake when someone came inside his suite in **Hanoi Hilton Hotel in Le Thanh Tong St, Hanoi, Vietnam.**

"Natsu-sama wake up it's already 8 o'clock." it was Happy.

_Man! Why did Mom even set all this meeting to be in just a week? She does love to torture me._

"Okay. Prepare my breakfast Happy, I'll be taking my shower."

"Aye Sir" Happy went out of his room and did what he was instructed to do.

Natsu went to the bathroom and bathe after that he went to the closet put on some underwear and pants and sat on the bed with a towel on his head.

When they arrived at Vietnam last night he didn't waste anymore time and went to bed. He was really tired. Today he'll be in Hanoi to meet with **Minh Hanh** and other Vietnamese designers.

He went to the closet again to get his grey long sleeved shirt. The shirt was a little fit to his body, he pulled the sleeves up just in level with his elbows. He sported black fitted slacks and some black leather shoes courtesy of Lacoste. (A/N: Man he's so hot!) Went to a full length mirror and check on his appearance.

_Not bad Dragneel. You still go it but, why doesn't it work on that damn woman Heartfilia!_

Natsu applied light perfume then left that pink hair the way it is. (which is by the way, is so awesome! hehehee.)

Happy then came in again.

"Natsu-sama breakfast is ready and your dad is on the phone". said Happy handing him the phone.

"Thank you Happy". he grabbed the phone from Happy.

"Hello Dad?"

"How's Vietnam Natsu?"

"Still Vietnam."

"Yeah right. What time is your meeting with Minh Hanh?"

"An hour from now."

"Okay. Your mother says that you bring her one of those shrimp tempura in china when you come back".

"huh? Oh, okay bye". _I swear, Mom and Gray sometimes have that same evil mind!_ he thought shaiking his head. After breakfast and brushing his teeth he went out of the hotel, and thankful there aren't any media. As he approached ** Sheraton Saigon Hotel & Towers Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam, **he could see some media, just a few.

_Good._

He went out of the car and as usual, ignored the reporters. He and Happy proceeded to the conference hall and was met by Minh Hanh herself.

* * *

**Author: **

**For the following scenes:  
**

**Ya tua, toi noi tieng Viet khong gioi, sin kwi vi bo kwa cho (Dear audience: I don't speak Vietnamese well, please pardon me. :D)_  
_**

* * *

"**Chao boo sang** (good morning) Mr. Dragneel".

"Chao boo sang. Yaa kwea khong (how are you) ?" Natsu asked. (A/N: Natsu could speak Vietnamese. :D)

"**Da khoe** ( I'm good.)". Minh Hanh answered.

The meeting has gone well in the process, Minh Hanh approved of the proposal and so did the others. They shook hands and bade each other goodbye.

"**Cam Ong** (Thank You) Minh Hanh, We will be looking forward to being with you guys".

"**Kong kho chi** (You're Welcome) Mr. Dragneel."

Then Natsu went out of the roon and was greeted by reporters, but this time it was a media conference, it was okay because it was scheduled. They asked him a few questions and he excuse himself to go ahead for his flight to China in 2hours and must prepare.

"**Chao boo sang** everyone and **Cam Ong** ". Natsu said

Happy was there already at the car and held the door open for him.

"Good Job Natsu-sama".

"Thank You Happy". Let's go to China".

Then they headed back to the hotel and packed and off they went to the Land of the Sleeping Giant.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Lucy just got home from school. She reminisced what happened today.

She kept on glancing at Natsu's seat and she doesn't know why. Then in the cafeteria she would get a glimpse at the Dragon Slayer even she knows he wouldn't be there.

_What's happening to you Lucy?! Be careful Lucy, you don't wanna play with fire get yourself be burnt!_

That thought was in her head when the reporter on the television spoke:

**_'Natsu "The Dragon" Dragneel, invaded Vietnam, Next Target?__ China.'_**

Then she watch as Natsu spoke Vietnamese to the press.

_Oh God! Dragneel **Bạn hay quá** (You are so cool!) !_

**Dugdug dugdug_  
_**

* * *

The same thing happened in china as to Vietnam, he met with Ma Ke, China's top fashion designer.

"**Xie Xie** (Thank you) Ma ke. **Zai jian **(Goodbye)!" said Natsu to Ma Ke

"**Bu yong xie **(No need to thank me) Mr. Dragneel." replied Ma Ke.

"By the way Ma Ke, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Since I'm in china, I need a suite for a ball this Saturday".

"Well you came to the right place Natsu, my people would take your measurements now and we would ship the suite tomorrow"

"That's fast".

"Anything for Natsu Dragneel".

"**Xie xie** Ma Ke".

"**Bu xie** (No thanks needed)".

Natsu then left and got out of the hotel.

_Finally, Magnoilia I'm coming home. Heartfilia? Watch out!  
_

**Dugdug dugdug_  
_**

* * *

**Author:**_  
_

**There you go.  
**

**Sorry for the sloppy Viet and Chinese. T_T  
**

**I hope you guys like this.  
**

**I can't wait to write the ball part! ^_^  
**

**Kyaaaaaaaa~!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Thank you to the following reviewers:  
**

_NatsuXLucy-1314**  
**_

_umiechizen**  
**_

_X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

_piNkaHoLiCmE o.O_

_panda-cat69_

_PARADISE.x_

_Nalulover  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Please review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author:**

**Wah! I got good feed back from Vietnamese people!**

_Cam Ong!** :)**_

**At sa mga Pinoy!**

_Salamat!_

**Here's another chapter! **

**Here we gooooooo... ~ :3**

_(kinikilig ako habang sinusulat ang chapter na ito! sobra!)_

**You guys can call me NEKO-chan if you want. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

Natsu woke up from his sleep. Currently he was on his way home. He took out a piece f paper from his pocket. It was the invitation from the Heartfilia's.

.

**_Our Warmest Greetings,_**

**_- - - - - - - The Heartfilia's gladly invite you to join us as we celebrate our Lady Lucy Heartfilia's 18th birthday. We will be glad to see you here at the Heartfilia Manor at the second Saturday of November. Simultaneous with this event is the picking and announcing of the lady's fiancee. Gentlemen are welcome to woo thy lady._**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Jude Heartfilia_**

**.**

_It seems us heirs have the same problem. Gray, Gajeel, me and even that bastard Sting! Tsk! Well let's just see where this would all go.**  
**_

The sound of the intercom interfered with his thoughts._  
_

_Beep!_

"Natsu-sama? We eould be landing in Magnoilia in about 10 mins".

It was Happy. Happy was his pilot, so as his butler, his personal assistant , his cook, his driver and the list goes on. X'D

It took a few more minutes during landing and he was in Magnoilia again. He decided to call home.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello Mom?"_  
_

"Natsu! Welcome home. Have you got those shrimp tempura I told you to bring?"

_Oh Holy Crap! I totally forgot all about that!_

He was about to make an excuse but he found Happy holding up five boxes of shrimp tempura. Natsu mouthed a 'thank you' to Happy.

"Ah Mom? Yes, I got three boxes for you".

"That's my boy. Have you gotten yourself a tux?"

"Yes Ma Ke would be designing it.".

"Wow. Good choice! So hurry up and get home!"

"Yes Ma'am".

Happy was about to turn to home but Natsu stopped him.

"Wait up Happy, let's go to school first, I gotta drop something off".

"Aye sir".

Natsu looked at his watch, it's 3 o'clock. _Great timing!_

When he arrived he headed to the lockers room. Then he left. When he thought his day was about to end and was 50 meters away from the entrance, he turned around. .

**Dugdug dugdug**

* * *

_Man! What a day! So many projects! Exams day is tomorrow, good thing Gildarts-sama had the exam earlier. I'll defeat that Dragneel! You can do this Lucy! Could this day get any worse?**  
**_

Lusy went to the lockers to get her books so she would study for her exams tomorrow. As she opened her locker she saw another bouquet of roses, but this time there were orange roses. And as usual there's a note._  
_

_**Princess,**_

_**See you at your ball.**_

_**- - - - - - - - Your Prince**_

_I would finally meet my Prince. This day isn't bad after all._

Lucy took her books and placed them in her bag. She then went out of the school building. It seems she's the only one left in school except for the Dragon Slayers who are practicing martial arts at the gymnasium with Gildarts. As she neared the gate the gate she noticed the sun was already setting, everything seem to be yellowish.

_Beautiful!_

Heading for the gates she noticed someone in front of her walking out of the school.

**Dugdug dugdug**

_What. . what is this?! My heart. ._

She stopped in her tracks when she finally recognized the guy in front of her. _Damn your backside's hot!_

**Dugdug dugdug**

_Dragneel! What Should I do? Should I run for it? Or just wait for him to go?_

Before Lucy could make a move, Natsu turned to face her.

"Hey Blondie!"

"He. . hey".

"Seem you've gotten busy" Natsu asked eying the roses.

"What do you mean?"  
Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"Well some idiot fell for you".

"What is it ti you?"

"Oh, nothing. Is he the fiance you are gonna introduce at your party?"

"So what if he is? It's none of your business Pinky".

"What did you call me Blondie?"

(A/N: It's cute to read their argument, teasing each other of their hair color. heheheh)

"I said, P-I-N-K-Y".

"Take that back back Blondie, or you'll regret it". Natsu challenged while taking steps towards Lucy until he was only a foot away.

"Why don't you make-".

Lucy never got to finish her sentence when Natsu's right hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her to him and crushed his lips unto hers. Lucy's eyes shot open with shock. For a moment she stiffened as Natsu's lips begin to move.

_Oh God! His lips are like fire, they're hot. but at the same time they're anesthesia, they make me numb all over._

Her knees grew weak and her hands start to tremble making her drop the roses to the ground. Petals dance as the wind blew around them._  
_

(A/N: Yellowish sunset, orange rose petals were everywhere! Kyaaaaa~! I'm smiling while typing this. I swear!)

**Dugdug dugdug**

When Lucy felt she could no longer stand she grabbed for Natsu's collar. Then Natsu broke the kiss. a slight blush on their cheeks.

"Luce, I-"

Natsu was stopped when Lucy gave him a blow to the gut (ouch!), causing him to bend over. Then he looked up at Lucy Who was redder than a ripe tomato. Then she took off running.

_Damn that bastard!_

**Dugdug dugdug  
**

Natsu stood staring after Lucy. His face pink as his hair.

_You're such an idiot Dragneel!_ he sermonized himself. _An idiot I tell you but, I like what you did. _

He smirked at the last thought. Then he licked his lips, savoring the taste of her lips that still lingers on it. (O_o)_  
_

_Heartfilia. Damn your beautiful! And damn myself for knowing that!_

He smirked again and walked to his car. Happy was there smiling like an idiot like himself.

_See you tomorrow Blondie, hehe._

* * *

_Damn that man!_

Lucy was in the gym of the Heartfilia Manor, it was 11 in the evening and she still can't sleep.

_You're gonna pay Dragneel! You're gonna pay!_

She then gave one furious kick at the puching bag and sent it the opposite wall 50 meters away._  
_

"Lucy-sama?" Lucy turned to see Aries, Virgo and Capricorn.

"Yes?" Lucy asked breathing heavily".

"You must take a sleep now master. Tomorrow you're gonna be busy". said Capricorn

"(breathe) okay". she answered.

* * *

That morning Lucy woke up at 6am and performed her morning rituals and by 7 she was on her way to a seamstress. She was going to be late for Biology, so when she arrived at Fiore Academy, she was running (again). When she entered, Biology was already starting and the were having a activity.

"Oh, Lucy-sama, you're just in time for our activity. This would be done in pairs, but it seems everybody has paired up."

"That's okay. I copuld amnage on my own". Lucy said smiling. Just when Lucy was about to take the apparatus, the door slammed open. Revealing Natsu Dragneel.

"Great timing Natsu! Lucy? You and Natsu are partners".

**Dugdug dugdug**

_ No. Freaking. Way.  
_

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but words fail her._  
_

"Okay". was all Natsu said. Lucy just stared at him.

"Great!" said Gildarts handing the microscope to Natsu. As they took their seats, they ignored each other. The others are clueless about the activity. They were to rely on stored knowledge.

"Hey, got any idea what this is?"

"Why don't you identify it yourself?"

Hey! I won't ask you if I know what this is. I only specialize on Mutualists, these are Pathogens".

"Fine." She took the microscope from him and peered to the eyepiece. "These are Streptococcus, Chlamydia and Rickets respectively".

Natsu wrote it down. When he raised his hand, to tell Gildarts that they finished it, he accidentally dropped the papers and the pen. He picked it up but found Lucy's hand, who was going to pick it up too.

**Dugdug dugdug**

So soft and small. How could one small hand hold his life in it?

* * *

**Author:**

**Oh my! waaaah!**

**I hope you like it! :D**

**Next up. The Ball! bwahahhahhahah!**

**Please do review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author:**

**OMG! You guys are the best! Thank you for all who had left their reviews.**

**All of them took a good blow to my heart. (in a good way)  
**

**And I am so happy you guys love Chapter 13!**

**I had fun typing it too. wahahaha.**

**But are you guys sure it was Natsu who left the roses? **

**bwahahahha,**

**Prepare for the longest chapter ever! X3  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Morning Pinky!". it was Gray.

"What do you want so early in the morning and it's Saturday for crying out loud!" said a grumpy Natsu.

"Just wanna thank you for the shrimp tempura you left in my locker yesterday". (A/N: so that's what Natsu did in the lockers)

"Oh? Okay, could I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah sure. See you tonight." then Gray hanged up the phone. And it took a moment for Natsu to absorb that. He sprang up from his bed like lightning.

_Tonight?! Oh Holy Shit!_

* * *

_This is it! Tonight's gonna be the night!_

Lucy stood by her large window, she just woken up. She was waiting for Virgo to wake her up, but she can't sleep anymore that's why she got out of bed.

_Tonight, your fate will change Lucy. For good._

"Lucy-sama? You dress has arrived. It's very beautiful, I tell you". said an excited Virgo. Then came in Scorpio and Capricorn to bring in the mannequin that wore the said dress. Lucy's eyes sparkle as she saw the gown. It was an off-shoulder corset and the skirt was in full bloom. The gown was duke blue and the detail are in gold.

"Wow! I'll be wearing this?"

"Yes Lucy-sama and you'll look even more beautiful". said Virgo to which Scorpio and Capricorn nodded to.

"I do hope so".

"Young master, your father wants to have breakfast with you".

"Tell him I'll be right down."

As the door closed behind the three, Lucy immediately did her morning rituals and joined her father downstairs.

"Good morning father".

"Good morning Lucy. Ready for tonight?"  
asked Jude.

"Maybe."

"Have you found one decent fiance?" Lucy can't lie anymore. "No father".

"Well then, we'll just wait for tonight for whoever comes first. Don't worry Lucy".

"Yes of course father".  
Jude wiped his mouth with a table napkin.

"Did you like the dress?"

"Yes , it is beautiful Dad. Thank you".

"Anything for my princess. See you tonight".

Then Jude left the room.

* * *

"Xie xie Ma Ke". said Natsu.

"Bu xie again Mr. Dragneel". replied Ma Ke.

"Then Good Night Ma Ke and Good Bye". Natsu then shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked at the outfit that has been delivered a few moments ago.

It was a black tuxedo with a blue under polo and gold tie. (I decided to match Lucy and Natsu's outfit.. heheh)

Ring! Ring!

It's his phone ringing and Gajeel was calling him.

"What?"

"Where are you eraser head?!" asked Gajeel.

"Home, why?"

"You're going to be late!"

"Excited?"

"Just get your ass here already!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming".

_Tonight. I would lose. I would lose to love._

He got up from his sitting and took his bath then wore his outfit. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Natsu-sama? Your parents are waiting for you downstairs".

"Then let us go". Natsu went out of his room with Happy tailing behind.

"Ready Natsu?" asked Igneel which to Natsu nodded

"Come on gentlemen". said Grandine smiling at the two man she loves.

The Dragneels went on their limo as they rode to Heartfilia Manor. It took them about 10 mins to reach the venue. They could see cars and guest inside the ground and media just beyond the gates with those telescope-like camera lenses. Igneel help his wife out followed by Natsu and they were welcomed by a gran hall. As they entered the manor Natsu went to see Gray , Gajeel and Loke.

"You're late Pinky".

"Shut up".

Their attention were now to the man who was standing at the base of the staircase. It was the man of the manor. Jude Heartfilia.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I, Jude Heartfilia, am happy to see all of yopu gathered here. On behalf of my wife, who may rest in peace, I present to you our daughter, Lucy Heartfilia!" as he spoke those words the doors at the top of the stairs began to open.

* * *

Lucy's legs begin to shake as the doors in front of her begin to open. As she stepped outside the doors, the great hall was filled with people and Lucy felt her intestines were doing somersaults inside her stomach. Everyone clapped their hands as she begun to descend the stairs. She saw Levy, Erza, Mira, Cana and the others. Her father was at the center of the hall and she needs to join him there. Half-way thee she felt her other shoe was missing, glancing back she saw it was about a meter away. Some saw this.

"Oh no! She left her shoe".

"They say that's bad luck!"

"What to do? What to do?'

_Oh crap! What now?_ Lucy screamed in her head. _This is so embarrassing!_ she was about to go and get her shoe when a pink-haired someone was trying to get through the crowd. He walked past her to get her shoe. Then he kneel and placed her shoe on her foot._  
_

"Aaaah! Sweet!"

"This scene looks like it's in a fairy tale". Natsu looked up to her and smirked, making Lucy blush.

"Aah. . thank you Mr. Dragneel".

"Don't mention it". He then walked back into the crowd and joined the Dragon Slayers. Lucy then walked to her father who was waiting with an outstretched hand. She then took it.

"To start this wonderful night, let us all dance!" Jude declared as he danced with his daughter.

"Smile my child, you look lovely".

"Thank you Dad."

"You look so much like your mother back then". Then it was the part of the song to which they will switch partners. Lucy landed in the arms of Gray.

"You look lovely Lucy-chan!"

"Thanks, so do you". Then she got a glimpse of Natsu Dancing with Erza. Then the second switch came and she was with Freed, then to Laxus and to Jellal.

Then the music died down a little when some of the guest made their way to the banquet.

* * *

"I tell you, he intends to propose to Lucy". Gray's words were a urgent whisper.

"What do you mean?" asked Loke

"You know, Sting! He intends to ask for her hand".

"What makes you say that?" asked Laxus.

"Just look how he lustfully stares at her!" hissed Gray.

"I agree with Gray". said Jellal.

"But I won't allow our dear friend Lucy to fall into the arms of that pervert!".

"I second that!" said Freed.

"But who's manly enough to take on Heartfilia?" asked Elfman.

Automatically they all turned their heads to Natsu who was leaning on a table drinking ale, Natsu notice this and turned his head and cocked an eyebrow to them.

"What are you idiots looking at?" Then they told him their concern on Lucy.

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Damn it Pink! We have seen how you look at her". said Jellal and Freed.

"I cannot marry her, not a chance!"

"You're an idiot!" all of them chimed.

"so an idiot I'll be". he started to walk away. "And besides, maybe Eucliffe could get away on this". The Dragon Slayers watched as their leader walk out to the garden.

"What an idiot!" they all mumbled.

* * *

Lucy was outside, she was walking in the garden. She was already bored of the party inside. She glanced at the bouquet of roses on the bench near her. With a note on it.

_**Princess,**_

_**-You look beautiful tonight. I'll be here watching.**_

_**-Your Prince.**_

Then she heard the music start to play again in slow waltz. _My Prince save me!_

Any moment now she knows, her father could decide her fate. A fate that could make her the wife of any man who asks for her first. Even a madman. She was disturbed when someone from behind tapped her shoulder, she turned and didn't expect a pink-haired rogue to be there.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Natsu said bending from the waist with an extended hand.. She knows it will be rude if she rejects his offer to dance with her. It's her party after all.

"I'll be delighted my lord". Lucy placed her left hand on his shoulder and the other on Natsu's left hand. Natsu placed his other hand on Lucy's waist.  
Then they were dancing under the moonlight in the garden.

"I'm impressed Blondie". said Natsu

"Huh?"

"You look almost human".

"Why you little son of a-"

"Woah! I never knew you got a sharp tongue".

"Well then, now you know". Lucy was really caught in the dance that she never noticed they made it inside and were dancing with the other dancing couples.

"I was just kidding Luce".

_Luce?! Did he just call me 'Luce'?! Oh god! It sound different on his tongue!_

When Lucy didn't answer, "You look amazing". he said as he brushed his knuckles on her rosy cheeks. If they only met some other time, some other place. She could have easily loved him.

Love.

Her eyes widened and looked up to him shock of what she had think and concluded.

"What is it Blondie?" She can't speak as realization rippled through her.

"Is something amiss Blondie?'

"Yes" What is happening to her? What in the world has happened to make her feel this way?

"Tell me" Natsu's voice was rough

"I seem lost at some of the time".

"You are not lost. His hands tightened on their hold. "You'll never be". If only he could make time stand still, he would hold her forever.

Forever. Such a foreign word to cross his mind. _It won't happen. It doesn't exist_. Still he desires for what was unreachable. The music ended so soon. Lucy walked from the dance floor and was about to go back outside to the garden when Sting grabbed her in a firm grasp.

"Would you do me the honor to dance with you my lady?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to rest awhile Mr. Eucliffe".

"There would be plenty of time for that". he placed his hands on her shoulder and waist and took her to the center of the hall.

"So Lucy, have you given a thought on my offer of being your fiance?" said Sting smirking. She shoved him away and managed to detach from Sting.

"Excuse me Mr. Eucliffe. I fear I must rest". Lifting her skirt she almost dashed to Natsu, who was watching the scene not far away.  
Natsu looked from Lucy's blushing cheeks to Sting's scowl face. Sting studied how Natsu protectively stood beside Lucy. A smirk smeared his face. He turned to Jude Heartfilia.

"Mr. Heartfilia?" the tone in his voice commanding the attention of everyone in the room. "I would like to ask your blessing on an important matter".

Jude Heartfilia's curiosity piqued "Can't it wait until some other time? After the ball perhaps?"

"I'm afraid not sir. you expressed a desire to have this subject settled as soon as possible".

"What is it Mr. Eucliffe?"

"I request to wed Lucy Heartfilia". at his statement there were gasps and murmurs among the guests. And then an awkward silence.

* * *

Lucy stood rooted to where she was standing, shock and fear rippled through her system. When Jude Heartfilia didn't respond, Sting drew himself to his full length and posed arrogantly.

"As you said, the lady would be wed to any man who asks for her hand first. And that her temper and character are hand to handle and I, Sting Eucliffe would be her equal".Lucy was shaking like crazy, she clasp her hands together. When her father's mouth opened to speak, Lucy stared at him in a pleading look. _Oh! Please say no Dad! Say no!_

"How kind of you Sting, to offer to take on the challenge of marriage to a Heartfilia heir". Jude voiced out with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. Lucy closed her eyes, praying, promising or begging not to faint.

"Unfortunately," he father continued, enjoying the intensity of the moment. "You are too late". Someone gasped. Lucy wasn't sure if it was her or somebody else. Jude Heartfilia's next words sent another shock to everyone in the hall.

"Natsu Dragneel has already asked for the lady's hand".

* * *

**Author:**

**That was my longest chapter yet!**

**And sorry for some typing errors. hihihihi  
**

**I do hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**Message!**

**Thank you and I want to say "hello" to the following:**

_yuitodou20_

_Nalulover  
_

_piNkaHoLiCme o.O_

_GirlFragola  
_

_Gaara777_

_and to so many others :)  
_**And special thanks to "**_James Janobas**" **_**for something. hehehe**

**Till next chapter.**

**-Neko-chan  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author:**

**Oh my G! I'm so sorry for the super delay, huhuh T_T**

**But I'm thankful that you guys loved Chapter 14! hehehehe**

**I did too. More of that coming soon!**

**Warning: This would be a short chapter. :) GOMEN~!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"I will choose the day of their wedding". Grandine said from afar. The crowd erupted to a great clamor of excitemnt and congratulations.

"Good job my boy!" said Igneel". Then he shook hands with Jude Heartfilia.

Lucy heard but only a single word. _Wedding_. Not to Sting Eucliffe but to Natsu Dragneel. She was confused by conflicting emotions. Relief, that she had been spared the ordeal of marriage to Sting Eucliffe. Anger and outrage, that her fate had been sealed without regard to her feelings. Natsu stood very still and regarded her reaction.

"A wedding Lu-chan? How wonderful!" said an excited Levy

"Congratulations Lucy-chan!" said Erza.

"I just knew you look so awesome together" exclaimed Mirajane.

* * *

"You idiot! You said awhile ago you won't even marry her!" said Loke slapping Natsu at the back of the head.

"Secrets Pinky? I thought we told each other everything?" said Gray.

"Well, some things are ment to be decided quickly".

"But when did you ask for her hand huh?"

"When she danced with Sting".

"But why the sudden change of mind?" asked Jellal

"None of you business". Then the Dragon Slayers' conversation was interrupted when Sting pushed the others away and grabbed Natsu by the collar".

"Hey! your ruining my suite Eucliffe!" hissed Natsu

"I don't care about your damn suite! You're gonna pay for this Dragneel! You hear me? You're gonna f***ing pay!"

That's enough Sting!" called out Jude. "This would be the lover's dance! Natsu dance with your fiancee!" Then they were dancing again, but this time all eyes were on them.

"What game are you playing Dragneel?" hissed Lucy in his ear.

"This is no game Blondie".

"Then what is this?!"

"In time you'll know, but for now, just dance with me".

"I'll play your game Dragneel, until then". He pressed his lips to her temples. "And then what blondie?" Her chest against his. Could he feel how her heart beats? How it beat when he touches her?

"Until then I will show you how a Heartfilia fights". He smiled down at her, a smile that could melt any woman's heart, including hers. "And I, Blondie, will show you how a Dragneel loves".

* * *

Natsu was sleeping in their classroom. Feet on the table, head thrown back with a book on top and arms across his chest. When suddenly the speakers throughout the school screeched on, interrupting classes, meetings and just everyone in school.

**_Good Morning Fairies, this is Romeo Conbolt of Fairy Tail (school publication). News has already reached international range of the recent Magnolia revelation. For those who aren't aware, let me elaborate it for you. It has been posted, liked, tweeted, retweeted and favored in social medias. . . _**

**_. . Heartfilia Princess to be wed to Dragneel Prince!_**

Murmurs and whispers spread throughout the school. Everyone began to make their conclusions, teachers became excited,and some surprised, fan girls plotting daeth threats, friends were squealing, jumping and some even fainted.

_**Yes you heard me right! Natsu Dragneel has proposed to Lucy Heartfilia. . .** _

Natsu who was already wide awake cursed under the book.

_Oh Holy F***ing. . . _

* * *

_. . Mother of *****!_

Lucy was in the locker room and just now the whole school found out that she was engaged to Natsu Dragneel! And the student around started to crowd around her, she just politely escaped them. She then dashed down the hall and climbed the stairs as fast as she could and then. . .

_BAM! _

"Watch it Blondie" Natsu said towering over her, hands inside his pocket. Getting up Lucy faced him. "NO. You watch it". she said stiffly into his face. Natsu smirked. Then he took one of his hand out and brushed his knuckles on her cheek. "Okay _Sweetheart_. Anything for you".

_Sweetheart? _Lucy could only gape.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Natsu said.

Recovering from his words. "Are jesting me Dragneel?" as she took hold of his collar.

Natsu smirking said, "I'm afraid not _Darling_". Lucy grippe him tighter. she was about to react when he spoke.

"Come on Blondie. We're engaged. And that's already known throughout Magnolia. Heck! even Obama knows that".

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "Where are you getting at Dragneel?"

"Well since were already a couple now, there's nothing wrong if I call you, 'Sweetheart', isn't there?. But if you don't want to, people woulf start rumors about us", Natsu said walking away towards their 2nd period. "And Sting would hear about it. . "

Now that made Lucy understand._ Damn! I hate it when he's right!_ "Okay Dragneel, I'll go along, since you got a point".

"Good". Natsu turned to her offering his arm. "Shall we then? Sweetheart?"

Lucy stepped beside him and took his arm.

Ssure, Sweetheart".

* * *

Unknown to Natsu and Lucy, Macao has already started his class.

"Good morning class". Macao said.

"Good morning Sensei".

"Today-"

_Knock knock._

"Come in" said Macao. The door opened and revealed Makarov, Fiore's Master.

"Good morning Makarov-sensei". Macao greeted with a bow. Then Makaroe went near him and whispered something in his ear. Then Macao turned to his students. "Okay Class, Master Makarov has something, so better listen" Then everyone stood from there seat.

"Good morning Master MAkarov". said Fiore class 4-A.

"Okay listen up Brats", begun Makarov. "As all of you know, at every end of the year there is the Annual Tournament and this requires every school in the whole nation to compete. Each school must have 2 representative. a girl and a boy.". Then he scanned the room. " And since this is a senior class, not to mention the top class, we'll pick them here".

The class suddenly tensed up. they know that Fiore Academy has remained number 1 or undefeated for almost 50 years, And Being picked to represent Fiore is so much pressure and they expect so much from you. You'll be declared as Fiore's Strongest and also the Smartest. Macao also tensed up, was calculating and thinking who would take over Fiore's Strongest Team?

Taking over Gildarts and Mavis place and before that Makarov and Porlyusica's _legendary titles_? Before could anyone could speak the door slammed open revealing Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia hand in hand.

Makarov smirked.

_Bingo~!_

* * *

**Author:**

**There you go guys!**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Please review!**

**~Neko-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author:**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaah~!  
**

**My deepest and sincerest apologies for updating so damn late.**

**I LOST MY WRITTEN COPY for this chapter that's why it took me a WEEK to find it and ANOTHER WEEK to revise it.**

**Huhuhuh, Gomen, gomen, gomen. T_T**

**So here it is, :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed. They were at Master Makarov's office. Makarov had chosen Natsu and Lucy to represent Fiore for the tournament.

"Master, I think you have made a mistake, we, I mean, I can't represent Fiore. I ain't strong enough, cause there's Erza-chan to begin with."

"Lucy?" said Makarov, then he stood from from sitting behind the desk and walked towards the couple. Lucy was standing at the middle of the room while Natsu was sitting on the couch, looking relaxed as ever. "Let me tell you this. since the day you have set your foot in this institution, I knew from the beginning that you were next. You have proven yourself. You have beaten Natsu over there. What's there left to prove?"

Lucy gave out a sigh. "But master, he is qualified for the male category. I'm talking about the female category. I still think Eza-san is more capable of this."

Makarov nodded, "Yes, yes. she is capable for physical activities than you, but in terms of mental capacity you have surpassed her beyond expectations. and you have the strength and power like hers, that means you are more qualified".

"But Master-". she was interrupted when Natsu stepped beside her, placing an arm around her waist.

"What's the matter sweetheart. Don't have faith in yourself?" said Natsu smirking at her. Lucy cringed as he spoke 'Sweetheart'. Master Makarov smiled at Natsu's gesture towards Lucy.

"Believe me Lucy", continued Makarov, 'You and Natsu will be the strongest team of Fiore yet".

"See. There's nothing to worry about. I represented Fiore last year with Erza and the previous one with Mirajane and I should say, you're way stronger than them".

"You're kidding right?"

"No he's not Lucy. You just need training. Just approach the club heads of the given category. They'll help you."

Lucy looked worried, "And what are these categories?"

* * *

Lu-chan are you okay?" Levy asked Lucy. They were currently at the school's cafeteria with the other girls.

"Ahm, sort of." Lucy grunted, her head still on the table.

"Come on Lucy you can tell us". said Cana.

"Well it's about the tournament". Lucy said

"Yeah, about that, we hear you're gonna represent Fiore with Dragneel? Atta girl Lucy!" said Erza giving Lucy a light punch on the shoulder.

Lucy played with her fingers, "Well Master Makarov said I could train with the club heads, but because I'm new here I'm kinda shy and scared to approach whoever they are". then Lucy frowned a bit. The other girls then laughed.

"Hey! Whats so funny?!"

"Nothing Lucy-nee", said Wendy "You wanna meet the club heads right?"

"Of course, do you know them?"

"Well". said Juvia "You're looking at them Lucy-san". said Juvia smiling.

"For real?" asked an amazed Lucy

"Well yeah, the female counterparts that is".

"Who're the male?"

"The Dragon Slayer". Said the girls. "Didn't your husband tell you?"

_Husband?_

"Speak of the devil there's you husband now". said Erza. Lucy sweat dropped then turned to the entrance of the cafeteria. Natsu and the Dragon Slayer came in, then came Sting._  
_

"Hey Dragneel!" shouted Sting to Natsu from the opposite side of the room.. About 20 men were behind him, all look like they were GMO's (Genetically Modified Objects) big muscular arms, scarred faces, some bald some had half-shaven head some got those messy greasy hair.

"What do you want Eucliffe?"

"I told you you're gonna pay!" hissed Sting

"Oh that?"

A vain popped from Sting's forehead. "Don't "Oh that" me!" turning to his thugs. "Kill him!" All of the thugs came rushing towards Natsu aiming punches and kicks at him. In a flash not one of those thugs are standing, they were all pummeled to pulps. Courtesy of the Slayers.

"That wasn't fair , you have to get through us first." Said Loke. Sting smirked.

"Really?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Everybody's heads jerked toward the sound of the scream. Lucy was being held by one of Sting's thugs. Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"Let her go Eucliffe!" growled Natsu.

"What's the matter Dragneel? Going soft are we? because of this girl?"

"I said get those filthy hands of my wife!"

_Wife? _Lucy blushed.

"Okay, I'll let her go. If you let her go out with me".

"No freaking way you bitch!" roared Lucy. Sting walked towards Lucy then cupped her chin. Lucy flinched.

"You better watch that tongue of yours missy, or else?"

"Or else what?" Lucy didn't wait for him to respond, she kicked his groin with all her might _( oooh! that gotta hurt! )_sending Sting on his knees head first on the floor. She then beat the crap out of the thug in a blink of an eye. Then she shoved Sting's head to the floor burying it into the concrete floor. Students stood there in shock, the Dragon Slayers' faces were blank with mouths open. they looked from Lucy, who was standing at the center of the room wiping a sweat from her brow to Natsu, wjo was smiling like a devil. Proud of his fiancee.

**_Monster Couple!_**

Natsu walked towards Lucy and dropped an arm on her shoulder, then gave her a peck on the cheek.**_  
_**

Lucy blushed like hell.

"That's my girl".

* * *

**Author:**

**Thank You to all who have reviewed, also to who added HSD (His Sweetest Downfall) to their favorite and alert lists.**

**And for adding me to your lists! Arigatou! :D**

**Keep on reviewing! **

**HSD is **_rank 64_** over all in the Fairy Tail category, in terms of reviews..**

**And I'm almost done with Chapter 17.  
**

**Review. Review. Review!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~Neko-Chan  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author:**

**Wahaha, I didn't know the last chapter was funny, XD**

**But thank you for all the review,**

**And also thank you to all who had messaged me.. :)**

**Here's another chapter. :3**

* * *

Chapter 17

_Ring! Ring!_

_Urgh! I've got to get rid of that damn alarm clock!  
_Lucy was half awake and dead tired because of practice. The tournament was only a week away. She had been training everyday with Natsu and the others. Swimming, running, fencing, jumping, studying, MMA's (Mix Martial Arts) and more torture. They would at 5 in the morning and end at 8 in the evening.

_Man! I can't feel my legs!_

She was about to go back to sleep she felt someone sat on her bed and started to wake her up. Thinking it was Virgo. . .

"Five more minutes Virgo", she mumbled on her pillow. But the shaking won't stop "Virgo! Please five more minutes, I so freaking tired".

"Get up Blondie! And stop calling me Virgo!" said an awfully familiar voice, who had slammed a pillow on her back. Lucy's eyes shot wide open.

_What the hell?! No way!  
_

**Dugdug dugdug**

She turned to confirm if her instincts are correct and it was! There he was, is sitting on the edge of her four-poster bed, clutching one of her pillows. Ran his finger through his pink hair. He then cocked a brow.

"What? Get up!"

A vain popped out of Lucy's head, "What the f*** are you doing inside my room?! Let alone, inside my house?!"

Natsu sighed.

"Don't 'SIGH' me you bastard! I'll-" She was cut off when he covered her mouth with his right hand.

"Ssssh! You're too loud you know that Blondie? Let me explain, okay? First, your dad let me in because there's nothing wrong to visit my fiancee. Second, I'm here to inform you that we don't have practice today.. Third, I'm here to fetch you because we're going out. Lastly, you look so damn beautiful in the morning".

Lucy flushed behind his hand. She was speechless. Natsu took his hand back.

"What are you waiting for? get up and get ready. I don't have all day." Natsu stood and watched as Lucy began to stand from the bed. Then she paused, then grabbed a pillow and threw it against Natsu's face.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You idiot! If you expect me to dress in front of you, dream on Pinky!"

"Good suggestion there Blondie. I might just do that". Natsu said smirking from ear to ear. Lucy got up and literally kicked him out of the room.

_Damn that woman!_

* * *

"Where are you taking me Pinky?" asked Lucy. she was sitting in the front seat. and Natsu was driving.

"Relax. Wait and see". Natsu was already taking the route to the outskirts of Magnolia. Lucy could already conclude where he was taking her.

**_Serene Hills_**.

It was a large and spacious land with few residences making up the area. It felt so tranquil. Just then, Natsu turned to a corner and they were in front of a small mansion surrounded by pine and maple mansion was painted maroon and its details were of ivory white. Natsu pulled the car to a stop. Lucy stepped out immediately.

Wow, the only word she could think of at that moment.

"What do you think?" asked Natsu who had joined her side.

"Huh?"

"What do you think about the house?"

"What do I think? It's beautiful! A little of repainting and cleaning would do. Why'd you ask?"

Natsu paced the length of the driveway to the main entrance of the mansion. "Well our family had this house for almost five generations, Dragon's Nest, that's what my dad said they call it."

Lucy chuckled. "What's with your family and 'Dragons'?"

"Well it began when the 2nd generation of Dragneels moved here from a distant country. They had been a major influence to the other people surrounding them. Whether it's in business and other ways. When they travel and come back the people would say "Hic sunt Dracones", a phrase in Latin that in English it means: "The Dragons are here" or "Here be the Dragons". A dragon symbolizes 'sin' but some say 'luck' or 'wealth'. Since then our family had adapted to the symbol of the dragon and brought us good fortune."

"Wow. So why are you guys not living here at Dragon's Nest?"

"Since I'm the youngest Dragneel, my parents passed it down to me. And they also had said that I could do whatever I want with it. Keep it and preserve the family heirloom or sell it and gain fortune."

"What?!" shouted Lucy, "You're thinking of selling it?! Why? You're effin rich already! Keep it!" Natsu started to walk back to the car. "But I figured this could be our future house. Natsu then smiled at her.

Lucy blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah, since you liked it so much, why not?" he smiled again. Then he found himself being hugged by Lucy.

"Thank you Natsu!"

_Natsu?_

**Dugdug dugdug **_She called him Natsu._

Natsu was surprised at first then he smiled and hugged her back. Lucy let go and stared at him.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Since we're engaged and expected to get married. I figured getting a house. First I thought of getting a new one. But I convinced myself". Natsu touched her cheeks. "I could show you this estate. And I'm glad you liked it".

"I don't like it". Natsu stiffened . "I love it Natsu". Lucy said with a smile. Natsu slightly blushed and held his chest.

**Dugdug dugdug**

"I'm even more happy you love it. Cause your father wants us to move in as soon as possible".

Lucy's smile faded. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope".

Lucy ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I can't believe this is happening".

"Believe it baby. Cause it's gonna happen".

**Dugdug dugdug**

* * *

**Author:**

**SHOULD I STILL CONTINUE?**

** Keep on reviewing pips!**

**I'm currently am writing the last chapters. hehehe**

**And I'm formulating the perfect ending.. T_T**

**After this story I'll be writing a new one.**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS? ^^**

**~Neko-chan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author:**

**Thank you for all the suggestions, it really helped a lot.**

**I got an amazing idea for a new story! **

**bwahahahahahahaahah**

**And I'm getting excited already.. :D**

**So here's another chapter guys.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Lucy shouted at Free and Elfman who were carrying her trunk upstairs.

Lucy had not have much of a choice the day she arrived from visiting Serene Hills with Natsu, her things were already being packed up. Already.

"Calm down Blondie" said Natsu coming from behind. The Dragon Slayers volunteered to help them move in. ("Forced" more likely by Natsu). It took them about a week until everything was cleaned from top to bottom. Decorated in all the right places and furnished. Virgo, Capricorn, Aquarius, Cancer and Happy will be moving in as well to keep them company.

As the door closed behind the Dragon Slayers, the couple went upstairs, Lucy turned to Natsu.

"I am getting my own room, right?" asked Lucy

Natsu smiled devilishly, "Of course Sweetheart." Then he pointed at a huge door at the end of the corridor.

"Pervert." said Lucy stepping on Natsu's foot. But the boy remained relaxed, smiling.  
"Wanna check it out?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the room and Natsu held the door for Lucy (such a gentleman). The room was big and was painted blue and gold. her wooden poster bed at the center of it at its foot was her trunk. Lucy walked to the bed and glanced to her right and saw the terrace that overlook the beach. The beach was completely hidden behind the mansion, so you won't even know its there. Lucy walked to the terrace and inhaled the fresh salty breeze. Then she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her.

**Dugdug dugdug**

"Like it?" Natsu asked, his hot breath against her sheek.

"Uhh, ye. . yeah."

"Glad to hear it. You know what Luce? I could get use to this." They were now staring at the beach, as the water splashes on the shore Natsu's breath brushing against her cheek.

"I never planned any of these things to I'm sure of one thing. " he let go of Lucy and let her face him and then he continued "I won't let that Eucliffe lay another finger at you, if he does, I'll make sure he forgets his name."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Natsu."

* * *

_**"Ladies and gentlemen. It is my honor to welcome you all to the National Cup Annual Tournament. I'm Neko-chan **(Yours Truly, heheh)**, and I'll be your host for the entire event. This year would be a interesting competition. Let us all welcome the participating representatives".**_

Today was the day everyone was working and waiting for. There were five schools competing: **Fiore, Black Meadows, Vintage, Ishiyama and Erion. _  
_**The tournament was held at the Central Commercial Center a huge arena as wide as 'The Colosseum'. It could occupy 50,000 spectators. Now that was a lot of people. The contestants made there way in the dug out and waited to be presented to the crowd. The spectators were divided among there schools they were dressed in there school color. Red for Fiore, Black for Black Meadows, Yellow for Vintage, Green for Ishiyama and Blue for Erion.

As Natsu and Lucy waited, for they were the last to be presented, Natsu noticed Lucy who looked very nervous. Her hands were shaking and was sweating. Natsu took a hanky out of his pocket and carefully dabbed it on her forehead.

"You nervous?" he asked. Lucy nodded and looked at him.

"What if we lose because of me?" Natsu the intertwined his left hand with Lucy's left..

"Trust me, we won't. And if we will, Don't worry. I'll be here".

"You mean that Pinky?"

Natsu chuckled, "Are you trying to pick a fight with me Blondie?"

Lucy smiled, "Bring it Sweetheart".

But before they could have their fair share of vulgar verbal fight, the announcer's voice came booming throughout the arena.

_**"And now, let us welcome our 20 year defending champion of the National Cup, Fiore Academy and their representatives. 'The Dragneel Prince', Natsu Dragneel" as his name was spoken, Natsu stepped out from the dug out just a few meters.**_

Girls everywherewere screaming an squealing like crazy, waving tarpaulins and banners saying: 'We Love You Natsu" and some sort.

Meanwhile, Lucy was fuming with jealousy. . _Stupid girls! Too bad for you, he's marrying me, bwahaha. . huh? Wait, What am I saying!_

_**"And together with his soon-to-be wife, 'The Heartfilia Princess', Lucy Heatfilia".** _

Natsu walked back to Lucy and offer his arm which she took and together they walked to the center of the arena beside the other candidates.

"See, they like you". said Natsu.

"Yeah," said Lucy smiling at the crowd.

* * *

The swimming competition came first. Lucy and Natsu won. Then the fencing, it was a tough fight with Erion. They came in 2nd.

Then there is the Mixed Martial Arts, it was a tag team battle. Natsu wasn't given the chance to be tagged. Lucy already had beaten Ishayama, both male and female. Natsu sat on the bleacher jaw dropped, gaping at his future wife.

Lucy looked at him, then raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"No. . nothing" Natsu shook his head furiously.

_Scary! Lucy is much more scarier than Erza when she's serious.__  
_They got first in running and in General Info they nailed it.

Now was the last and final competition. The Survival Race.

Fiore tied up with Erion. They need to be first to win the cup.

The obstacle was to climb three walls, swim in a river of mud and a 500 meter dash. But one of their leg tied together. Sort of three-legged race. Then it began, Ishiyama, and Vintage had fallen back, Black meadows got stuck in the mud. Now it's between Erion and Fiore.

"Come on slow poke! Their gaining!"

Did you just shout at me Pinky?!" Lucy roared back. Then came Makarov's booming voice. .

"You little brats! Shut you trap and get you asses to the finish line!" Makarov was ready to beat the hell out of them if it wasn't for the people holding him back. Natsu and Lucy sweat dropped.

"You hear him Sweetheart?" asked Natsu.

"Loud and clear babe" said Lucy.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist to sort of carry her, Lucy snaked an arm on Natsu's shoulder.

"Ready?" Natsu asked again

"Oh yeah"

Then with full speed Natsu and Lucy ran passed Erion completely leaving them behind. They reached the finish line but as Natsu tried to stop he lost his balance and toppled to the ground taking Lucy with him. Natsu was lying on the cold groun Lucy on top of him straddling. _A very awkward position._

**Dugdug dugdug_  
_**

"Errr" Natsu murmured, blushing furiously blushing because of their position.**  
**

"So. . sorry". Natsu apologized while trying to untie the rope that binds their legs.

"It. . . it's okay". said Lucy, red as Natsu. Then when the rope was gone she stood and helped Natsu up.

"Lucy Natsu!" The other came running towards them, including Master Makarov who is aboard Elfman's shoulders. They congratulated the couple and hugeed them.

_**"Let us all welcome on stage our winners and still the remaining chapions, Ntsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia of Fiore".**_

The couple made their way to the stage and were awarded by medals and the National Cup. Natsu glanced at Lucy.

.

He did not love her. Hec ould not. She was a lady, born and bred for the gentle life. And he was a brute!

Love. Why is it never simple? He did not meant to love her. And surely a woman like Lucy Hearrtfilia could never love the man who had stolen her freedom.

.

Then Natsu's thoughts were disturbed when the crowd of 15,000 people began shouting: "KISS!"

everyone was yelling out loud, even the announcer!

"Well how about that Blondie? Will we give them a chance?" asked Natsu.

As a response Lucy grabbed Natsu's shirt, pulled him and kissed fully on the lips. Right there and now. Natsu was shocked at first, expecting her to kick him again on the groin, he cupped her head and returned her kiss.

**Dugdug dugdug.**

* * *

**Author:**

**My next story is entitled: **_FROZEN FLAME_

**hehehhehehhe**

**I already published the first chapter.  
**

**Review that also and. .  
**

**Please review this chapter.. :)**

**~Neko-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author:**

**Correction:**

**My other story is entitled **_Frozen Fire._

**heheheh**

**So sorry,**

**Well here is another chapter for HSD!**

**Warning:**

**Rated PG? (i think)**

* * *

Chapter 19

That night everyone was invited to the Dragon's Nest to celebrate their victory. Their parents, classmates and friends were there. The night was filled with laughter, dancing, music and alcohol.

Lucy was standing at the veranda or terrace watching over the guests. She gave a long heavy sigh then she glanced back inside her room. On her bed was a bouquet of roses. And as usual there was a note.

**_Princess,_**

**_Congratulations on your engagement. (sigh)._**

**_ But I'll be here if you need me. _**

**_And also congratulations on your victory._**

**_I love you._**

**_You Prince_**

_When will I meet you, my prince? _She walked iside and closed the door of the veranda. She walked to the hearth and stared at the fire. Two strong arms embraced her.

"Are you cold Blondie?" it was Natsu.

"A bit. What are you doing here Pinky? You're suppose to be down there , enjoying".

"Yeah, but I rather talk to my fiancee".

Lucy forced herself to to face Natsu.

"Yo shouldn't have made a rash decision on asking for my hand".

"Why bring this up again?"

"It is obvious you don't want to marry me".

"Would you have me turn you to Eucliffe then?"

"No! I should have chose somebody rather than you". She turned around, her back facing him."

"But you father said. . "

"Damn my father! Damn you Natsu Dragneel!" with vengeance she hurled the roses to the fireplace turning them to ashes. Before she could turn away, his hand caught her shoulder.

"So, it is as I thought. Behind the cool façade, the woman has a temper."

"I told you I would show you how a Heartfilia fights." she tried to pull away but his hands were strong.

He dragged her against him."And I told you I would show you how a Dragneel loves".

"No. You can't. . "

He cut of her protests, crushing her mouth with his. She pounded her fists on his chest. But Natsu never felt even a single one.

"Has any man ever kissed you like this?" he muttered against her lips.  
He parted her lips and invaded the sweetness of her mouth. She gasped and tried to pull away again. But failed.

"Has any man ever made you _burn_ like this?" his breath was _hot_ against her cheek.

"Damn you!"

"Yes. I am damned."

The touch of her. The taste of her. He was getting drunk of it. "Has any man ever made your heart thunder like this?" jis hand covered her breast and he felt the wild thumping of her heartbeat. Its rhythm matching his.

She hated herself for giving in to this need that pulsed through her. And she hated this weakness that had taken control over her. They dropped to their knees on the floor, entangled in each others arms.

"Tell me you do not want this" he taunted, "And I will walk away".

He knew it was a lie. At this moment he could not turn away even if she begged him. The need for this damn woman was stronger than anything he'd ever known. Lucy lifted her tear-filled eyes ti him. she wanted this man. More than anything else. Never she felt so wild and free. But she's afraid as hell.

"Tell me". he commanded

"I. . . " her throat was so dry she can't speak. Instead she held on to him. Her surrender added to his arousal. He would beg, he would crawl to have her.

"You may deny all you want Blondie. But your body tells me the truth." his breath uneven between parted lips. Her tears spilled over, running in little rivers down her face. Her words tumbled out, frightened causing his heart to stop.

"I'm so afraid. I have never been with a man before".

**Dugdug dugdug**

_A virgin. Holy shit._ Hadn't he known? She was untouched. Natsu felt disgust at what he almost done. He dropped his hands to his sides Lucy felt the sudden chill and wish he would hold her.

"Forgive me Lucy" he lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. "With you I am like a man possessed. I had no right".

He stood and walked to the door. Then he spoke. "Good night".

* * *

As the guest and friends went home, Lucy went to bed with a very troubled mind and heart. She felt the sting of tears and quickly wiped it away. she would not cry over Natsu Dragneel. He's not worth it. He did not love her. Her eyelids fluttered, then closed. She slept.

**Creeeeek!**

Lucy woke up with a start. She heard a sound. Or had she only dreamed of it? She stiffened. There was the sound again, a door opening. She looked at her terrace door, it was open!

Then there was a moment of silence. "Natsu? Is that you?" Silence again, as if someone paused at her words.

"Natsu" her words were strained, angry. "I know you are there"

"Were you hoping for you lover? There was a stench of ale. "Since you are alone, I would be your lover". Sting!

For a moment she was paralyzed with fear. Then she tried to twist away, but a strong hand caught her and pinned her on the mattress. She felt a blade of a knife against her throat. "You will do exactly as I say. So you hear me?"  
She nodded. Unable to swallow, less the blade pierce her flesh.

"Take off you night shift".

"Please don't. . "

"You have forgotten my first command. I should teach you". She felt a sting of pain and warmth along her arm, then she realized that her attacker had cut her. Then she sank her teeth into his arm and bit down until he howled in pain. With a curse he slapped her once and she tried to regain from the blow.

"Now", he said with a laugh. "You're gonna pay".

* * *

Topless, Natsu stood before the fire place in his room, which was beside Lucy's. He reminisce what had happened a while ago.

He wanted her to fall for him as most women did. If she did, he would discard he like the rest. But that damn woman would not behave like the other. That was it. She was like no other. She had fought him and won. He loved her strength. Loved the way she looked feminine but tough. Loved the way she argues with him, saying or shouting insults at him. Especially by the color of his hair. He loved the color of her hair. Golden as the sun and her skin white as porcelain.  
That was the truth he loved her.

It was that simple.

**Dugdug dugdug**

It was that complicated.

He looked up at a sound. A night bird? He took a sip from a glass of wine in his hands. There is it again.. Coming from Lucy's room. Was she crying? All this time. He placed his goblet down a table and went to her room. He would not invade her privacy. He had done a good jobb of that earlier. tsk! He would just listen outside the door.

* * *

Lucy felt the mattress sag as Sting leaned over her. She glanced at her bedside table and caught a sight of a figurine and smashed it against his head.

"No!" she shouted, "You'll have to kill me first".

"So be it"/She saw his dark shadow, a knife above his head. she rolled to her side just in time as he plunged his knife, stabbing the mattress instead. She dashed for the door but Sting's arm closed around her neck. He was choking her. And then she was beginning to lose consciousness.

Sting pulled back. She then fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Lucy!"

**Dugdug dugdug**

Natsu's voice came to her, light spilled in to her room. Blood coming out of her arm. Natsu rushed to Lucy and cradled her in his arms. They heard an outer door slam as Sting made his escape.

"Natsu" Lucy mumbled, " 'Twas Sting!"

"That bastard!" Natsu pulled out his phone and informed Happy and Capricorn to catch Sting". Seeing the blood, Natsu swore then lifted her in his arms and carried her to her bed.

"You're wounded" his face darkened "What ha he done to you sweetheart?" She cried even more.

"Sssssh. It's gonna be alright. They'll find him by morning". Then he tended to her wounds. He drew the covering over her and started to stand.

"Don't leave me". He saw the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be in the next room".

"No. Please stay here, beside me".

_Damn! does she know what she was asking for?_

"Okay. I'll stay".

"Thank you". He pried off his shoes and socks and stretched out on the bed beside her.

"Hold me Natsu". Natsu groaned.

"Sleep Lucy".

"You won't leave?"

"I promise".

She closed her eyes then slept for a while. Natsu just watched her.

...

Lucy woke up and found Natsu's dark onyx eyes watching her. Then she noticed he was shirtless.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked, trying to distract herself.

"No."

"But I never meant to rob you of your sleep".

"I would rather watch you. So go back to sleep".  
Lucy shook her head. " I can't sleep".

"If you won't sleep, I shoudn't stay".

"I want you to stay with me". her hand slideng along his arm.

His tone roughened. "You ask too much Blondie. I'm a man not a saint. How long do you think I can lay here and not touch you?"

Her throat went dry, " Then touch me".

For a moment he can't believe his ears. "I'm not joking Blondie".

""Me neither"

"Maybe you're just confused and grateful".

"No, it is not".

Natsu took a breath and sigh.

"If I touch you, it will not end as it did before. I want to make love to you and I want you to do the same". As a reply Lucy crushed her lips unto Natsu's.

(And you know the rest.. XD)

* * *

They lay there still in each other embrace. Levering himself on his elbow, Natsu studied the way she looked and noticed her eyes moistened.

"Yiou're crying" he wiped her tears away. "I've hurt you".

"No, no. It's just-so wonderful". he then circled his arms around her.

"Yes, it was beautiful". Then she grew silent, then stared at Natsu. "Is it always like this?"

"Making love?"

she seem thankful that he understood. "Yes".

"I believe" Natsu began, "That many people are never blessed with what we have just discovered".

"Why?"

His finger moved to the corner of her lips, still swollen from his kisses. "They're afraid to give themselves completely to another".

"What's there to fear?"

"Letting another witness their need, their weakness".

Lucy smiled. "How about you? Do you have a weakness?"

"I have discovered one" his tone soft with a hint o a smile on his lips. "One very beautiful blonde that can make me weak with a single touch. My downfall".

Lucy stared at him. "REally?"

"Yes", Natsy smiled "_**My sweetest downfall**_".

Lucy's eyes glistened. She loved him.

Then they were back to the place were lover only knew where.

.

.

.

.

To be continued. . ..

* * *

**Author:**

**Wah!**

**This is my favorite chapter ever!**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**ahahah**

**Please read my other story!**

**AND REVIEW!**

**mwah!**

**~Neko-chan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author:**

**Sorry for the super late update, I kind of got carried away of reading books and mangas,**

**And was busy during _my birthday_ and stuff. hheheeh  
**

**HSD will be ending soon, huhuhuh**

**BUT!**

**I have a new story ahahha,**

**I will be deleting Frozen Fire and replacing it with another one, so, do stay tuned and I hope you support me with this new one that's coming up..**

**So here we go!**

**HSD!**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 20

The next few days were really busy. No one seem to notice how time had flew so fast, next week it will be their graduation already, and this week they are preparing for the whole program, Natsu will be finishing 1st among the senior class and 2nd was Lucy, of course.

"Congratulations Blondie!" Natsu said smiling and placing both his hands on her waist.

"No, congratulations to you my genius.". Lucy said, smiling back at her fiancee.

Lucy was at ease now that Sting was arrested for Trespassing, Attempted Homicide and Sexual Harassment. Before the police shoved him inside the car you would get a glimpse of his face which was totally unrecognizable. It was full of bruises and a black-eye. (thanks to someone we know... hehehe).

Beside being busy with school, Natsu was also busy with Fiore or Dragneel Empire, their sales on his new business, Dragon Skin (mentioned in Chapter 11) , was topping the world market. Countries from Asia, Europe and Australia were bagging supplies like crazy. As expected as the Vice President, Natsu needs to be in the office often.

"So wanna grab lunch Luce?" Natsu asked glancing on his watch. It was 12:30.

"Sure. Erza and the others would be a little late because of some preparations."

"That would be better." Natsu said. He placed an arm around her waist and drew her closer.

"What?"

"So I'll have you all to myself". Natsu said planting a kiss on her cheek.

**Dugdug dugdug**

Lucy smiled with a light tint of pink on her cheek. "Whatever"

The couple then walked to the cafeteria hand in hand. As always they would drew attention. The Monster Couple, that's what they were called. Since that incident with Sting they were already infamous. Boys stayed away from Lucy as possible, with the exception of the Dragon Slayers. Why wouldn't they? They would approach Lucy to ask for directions or answer on a homework, then there comes Natsu glaring, his eyes saying:_ Back of. My wife._

Lucy was about to ask Natsu what he wants to eat when his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Natsu asked as he brought his phone to his ear. "Hello? Oh Lisanna?"

_Lisanna?_. Lucy thought.

"Wait, what? Can't it wait tomorrow? I see. I'll be there. Give me 10 minutes". Natsu then shoved the apparatus back in his trousers.

"Ahm, listen baby?" Natsu began turning to Lucy. "I need to rush to the office."

"I understand. But who's Lisanna?"

"My new secretary."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she' an old friend needin a job so I offered her the slot".

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked looking at him skeptically.

Natsu chuckled and cupped her chin. "Are you jealous at that state Blondie?"

"Jealous your ass Pinky. Get outta here".

"Sure" Natsu kissed her quickly but sweetly. "See you at home. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye".

Natsu turned and ran out of the premises. That was the last day they had really talked more tha 20 minutes.

* * *

Natsu became so busy he had no time to come back to school. When Lucy woke up he's already on the way to the office and at night he would be coming home late or not at home at all. Lucy was growing impatient with each passing day. She hates being ignored, especially if it's Natsu.

She decided to visit him one day at the "Empire". She didn't call or told him that she was gonna stop by. She wants to surprise him and maybe even finally confess her love towards him. She was excited.

Lucy entered the building with a smile plastered on her face. People around started to notice her and greeted her with respect. She's the future wife of the building owner anyway. She asked one of the guards directions to Natsu's office.

"Excuse me. But where is Mr. Dragneel's office?"

"Pardon me Ms. Heartfilia, but which Mr. Dragneel?"

"Oh, Natsu Dragneel".

The guard then directed her to take the elevator to the 17th floor because the whole floor was Natsu's office.

As Lucy stepped out of the elevator she proceeded to approach the woman who appeared to be the receptionist. The woman had whited hair and had that cat-like face, kinda like Happy's.

"Excuse me. Is Natsu inside?"

"Do you have an appointment?" Asked the receptionist without looking up.

"Ahm, well none at the moment." The receptionist looked up to her recipient.

"Lucy-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you". The girl said standing up and bowing apologetically.

"It's okay, uhm?'

"Carla, ma'am".

"Yes, thak you Carla-chan. Is natsu in?"

"Yes he is ma'am. Please do proceed"

"Thank You."

Lucy walked to the door which was named: Natsu Dragneel, Vice President. Lucy pushed the barrier gently. She saw Natsu standing behind his desk talking to a girl with short white hair, he had a velvet box on his hand. Lucy was about to go in and surprise the Pink-head when she overheard their conversation.

"Natsu. Of course I would!" said the girl

"Thanks Lisanna. You're the best." Than Natsu hugged her.

_Lisanna?! What?! Did he just freaking proposed to her?! So that's why he was avoiding me! That's why he's always at the office!_

"I 'll tell our friends about this. I'm sure they would be glad to help". Natsu released her and looked at her.

"Lisanna, I_" He was cut off when he heard a sob. HE whipped his head towards the door.

_Lucy!_

Lucy slammed the door shut and ran towards the elevator. She saw Natsu running after her as the elevator doors closed, but he was too late. Tears streaming down her face. her heart being churned in all the wrong places.

_Lucy you're an idiot! He never loved you! And never will!_

Happy was at the entrance of the building inside the car. Lucy then climbed in.

"Happy take me home now! Please.!"

"What about Natsu-sama?"

"Forget about him. Please! Take me home"

Happy saw the sadness in his mistress' eyes and didn't need more explaining on what was happening. But before Happy could step on the accelerator Natsu was running out of the building.

"Happy! Don't you dare!" Natsu shouted. "Lucy? What's going on? Hey! talk to me dammit!"

"I'm sorry Natsu-sama" Happy said giving him a sympathetic look. then he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The car speeding off.

"Lucy!" Natsu roared.

* * *

Lucy packed up her things as fast as she can before Natsu could catch her there. She asked Happy to bring her back to the Heartfilia Manor. Lucy explained to her father what was happening. Jude Hearfilia called Natsu that night when his daughter was asleep.

"Dragneel, explain."

After Natsu has explained everything Jude decided that the couple needs space and time apart to think and ponder about the things happening.

* * *

Graduation came and Lucy never showed up. She didn't answer any of Natsu's calls. Never replied to his messages.

_I was so stupid falling for the likes him! It hurts! Giving myself completely to him. Stupid! stupid! I'm alone again, and will always will be. Don't worry Lucy, you'll get through this. I hope. . . _

Lucy pulled the covers over her head as the tears came back to her eyes.

* * *

**Author:**

**Thank you for all the support guys!**

**For all the reviews..**

**Stay tuned to the last TWO CHAPTERS of HSD!**

**I hoped you liked this chapter even though it broke my heart. . huhuhuhuhu**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~Neko-chan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author:**

**Thank You all for the reviews!**

**I hope to hear from you guys as well as on my next story, which is a sequel to HSD!**

**Thank you for FOLLOWING and for the FAVORS!**

**Keep on reviewing guys! ^^/  
**

**And also to all who greeted me here and on facebook!**

**Here's we go guys! Another LONG CHAPTER. :D  
**

**WARNING: I'll be using some "ILONGGO/HILIGAYNON" terms.. hehehe  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!_

Natsu Dragneel sat on is desk impatiently, glancing from time to time at the phone.

_Damn Stripper! Call already!  
_Then he took his name plate and began playing with it. It says: _Natsu Dragneel, CEO of FIORE_

He was waiting for the call not only from Fullbuster, but from the other members of the Dragon Slayers. Yesterday they barged into his office like members of the SWAT!

* * *

~FLASHBACK

Natsu on the other hand threw his swivel chair at them for interrupting. There was a meeting inside, much to the ignorance of the Slayers. Good thing the staff and clients didn't really mind, they even laughed at them. The Slayers then turned to Natsu.

Stepping foward Loke said, "We have news for you". Natsu raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'll talk to you jerks later, now get the hell out o-"

"Lucy's back". said Gray with a straight face. Natsu looked at each of his members in their eyes and found they were really serious.

_Lucy._

**Dugdug dugdug  
**

To their surprise, one of their clients perked up, slamming his hands on the table. "Where did you see her?"

"Where can you can contact her?" asked another.

"Are they sure it was her?" a female this time

The Slayers sweat-dropped..

_Why are they so interested?_

~END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Natsu was brought back to the present with the banging of the doors.

"Come in". he said. then the door swung open revealing the Dragon Slayers who came swarming to his desk.

Gray spoke up, leaning towards Natsu, "Guess what".

"What?"

"We got news for you."

Silence.

"We found her". said Jellal.

"And? . . " Natsu asked looking so anticipated.

"She still hates you. _Hindi ya ikaw gusto makita_. (She doesn't want to see you). Natsu slammed his fist on his desk and it cracked.

The Dragon Slayers gulped. _Scary!_

"Where did you see her?"

The Slayers pushed Freed to the front, "We saw her at a magazine conference". Freed said scratching the back of his head. "Remember, the one who asked you to pose for their latest issue for the front cover?"

Of course he remembered that. It was Last months issue when he was asked to pose half naked for it, under it was the cover story title: **_World's Youngest CEO Yet! _**

The publication first insisted it to be: **_Sexiest Business Bachelor_**, but he violently refused. He never considered himself as a bachelor even since the day Lucy left him.

_Lucy._

Dugdug dugdug

He still believes he's still engaged with her.

_Five years. Five damn fucking years!_

After five years he is still head-over-heel, freaking, heaven may collapse, turtles may fly, Obama turn white, Beiber be straight (no offense), may hell freeze, in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

"_Teh maanu na lang kita Pinky_? (So what will we do now Pinky?)" asked Laxus.

"_Gani man, anu ubrahon mo?_ ( Yeah, what are you going to do?)" Gajeel asked.

"_Kalma!_ (Relax!) I have a plan and I got just the man for it".

* * *

"Lu-chan, there's a message for you" Levy came in her office. Levy became her secretary a long time ago. During the five years she was traveling around the world, promoting, investing and gaining.

"Thank you Levy-chan". said Lucy, as Levy went out of her office.

It was a message from her father. Lucy had taken over the Heartfilia Konzern when her father retired. Her father said she was to meet with him at the place the note mentioned. Lucy had successfully managed there company single-highhandedly. Lucy took a sit behind her desk, there were books, magazines, papers, portfolios and more papers. Her office was a mess for she just got back from a trip a few days ago. She never settled in one country in a month and had to go to another one for business sake.

As she sat on her swivel chair and sorted out the materials a particular magazine caught her attention. It stood among the others. . .

**Dugdug dugdug**

_Natsu._

The never changing beating of her heart again occupied the silence of the room. For almost five years of hiding and forgetting, hiding from him, from anyone who moves around his circle and forgetting about the one man that made her heart feel something that's beyond life itself, the infamous beat of her heart was still there. Still beating for him, and him alone.

_My God, Lucy?! What's wrong with you? That guy almost tricked you into marriage and then cheated on you, but still you're freaking in love with him?!_

And there she was staring at Natsu's photo on the magazine. He was naked waist up, sporting ragged denim pants, his left arm raised and flung behind his head (like scratching his head of some sort) and his right hand was slightly tugging the waistband of his pants downward. He was looking sidewards to the left, allowing his currently-armpit-length-hair to hang on his left shoulder.

_And his still hot as ever! _Lucy had to slap her forehead for that.

She checked her watch, it was 11:30, and her father expected her to arrive at 12nn. She decided to get ready so she won't be late. She stood up from the hair and went to the bathroom, checked her appearance. Nothing has changed, same old blonde, same body but baggy clothes and loose pants were already gone. And she was a woman now.

As she went out the room she picked up her bag and keys and out of the industry.

* * *

Lucy parked her white Porsche car in front of the cafe, it was a famous cafe owned by the Fullbuster's. As Lucy made her way to the entrance she got a glimpse of her father's car, a black sleek Jaguar. It was strange cause the lot was deserted, the cafe was famous and it would be crowded at noon. Lucy looked around the parking area a gain, there were no other cars or even people, just a red Ferrari beside her father's Jaguar.

Shrugging her shoulders Lucy started to walk towards the entrance. Her father was waiting for her outside the glass doors.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting Dad". Lucy greeted her father with a hug.

"No problem Lucy, by the way this is for you". Jude said handing her a bouquet of pink roses. Lucy eyed the flowers and saw not on it, she read:

_Princess,_

_It's been a long time, I've missed you._

_I'm sorry if I had only communicated with you. I still love you_

_Your Prince._

Lucy gaped at her father, who was now smiling at her.

"But, how? When?. . . Who?" Lucy struggled to ask her father.

"Woah there. One question at a time. I want you to meet someone important inside. So, shall we go in?" Lucy hesitated but then again followed Jude, who lead the way, inside the building. Lucy scanned the room, the service crew was there but there are no costumers present the tables were pushed aside chairs on top of them. Jude Heartfilia led his daughter to the center of the room. Lucy looked at her father with questioning eyes.

"Why aren't there any costumers?" turning to Jude.

"I've occupied it for today." Jude then took Lucy's free hand and gazed at her eyes. "Lucy? I want you to meet someone. The only one I could recommend to be your husband. I repeat, the only one."

Jude step aside allowing her to see the rest of the room. At the far end of the room there stood a man dressed in jeans, long sleeved shirt folded up to the elbow and Docksiders, she froze.

_No! Not him!_

"Lucy, I would like you to meet, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and Grandine Dragneel and Natsu meet my daughter, Lucy".

Natsu walked towards them, a hand hidden behind his back.

**Dugdug dugdug**

Then he took out his hand at presented a rose pink as the ones she just dropped on the floor in shock.

"I have come to finally meet you, Princess". said Natsu sadly smiling at her.

Confusion. It was written all over her face. "Well," Jude spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between them. "My work here is done, I'll leave you to it now. . . son". Jude spoke fondly while turning his back and exited.

The idea of being alone with Natsu made Lucy's heart jump to her throat. "Leave you to what?"

"Win you back". Natsu declared, looking confident.

"You can't have me".

"If you're so sure about that, then what's the harm in hearing me out?" he paused then added. "Unless you're scared". She stood there her hands on her sides. The roses scattered on the tiled floor.

"Go ahead. Say what you want to say. Even though it will be a waste of time". Lucy said. Natsu gave out a sigh.

"First," he started taking a few more steps, closing the gap between them. "I want to thank you".

_Thank her_? "For what?"

"For leaving me. If you didn't I would never realize how important and special you are to me".

She didn't know what to say, but he didn't seem to expect her to say anything.

"Is that all? If it is, then we're done here. I'm going home". Lucy said forcing herself to turn around. Even if it was killing her. She then started walking.

"Marry me Lucy". Lucy stopped in her tracks. It sounded more of a statement than a question. She wasn't sure if her heart was beating or it stopped. She then turned to face him.

"I thought you were engaged already, heck, even married to this point!"

"I am engaged," Lucy fell silent. then he added. "I'm still engaged with you".

"How dare you-"

"I never remembered either of us call off the engagement".

_How?! Still engaged? I thought. . Lisanna. .. . _

"Don't even try to fool me again Pinky!" Natsu was now in front of her his eyebrows met.

"Fool you? Again? What the fuck are you blabbering about woman?!"

Lucy fumed. "You proposed to Lisanna! Dammit!

"Why you little. . Say what?!"asked a confused Natsu. "Where the hell did you get that idea?!

Lucy cocked a brow at Natsu. "On that day when I left you, I saw you proposed to Lisanna, at your office!".

"_Diin dampi to_? (In which part?)"

"When she hugged you and told you that she would love to.

Natsu bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh but it was no use. He then burst into laughter, tears in his eyes.  
A vain popped from Lucy's head then placed her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?!" Then Natsu stepped closer and cupped her face.

"Oh Blondie baby, if you ad listened to our full conversation," he said. "You' would already be Mrs. Dragneel now". then he roared in laughter again.

"Huh?" Lucy was dumbfounded. Natsu the hugged her.

"I asked her to help me to propose to you, she said she will love to and she will tell our friends about it".

"You were going to propose to me?" Lucy asked staring at Natsu, while the latter just nodded his head.

"Why?"

Natsu touched her cheeks. "Because I love you, you idiot". The she felt the unmistakable beat of her heart.

**Dugdug dugdug**

**Dugdug dugdug**

**Dugdug dugdug**

"Really?"

"Yes, yes and yes! God! Why didn't I even realized that before". Then Natsu stared at her, tears running down her face.

_He loves me! He really means it!_

"Hey, why are you crying?" He said wiping her tears away.

"I was such an idiot! I never let you speak or explain or anything! I've hurt you". Lucy squeaked, Natsu hugged her even more tighter.

"Yes you did. When you left me I didn't know what to do, don't know what to think. I can't sleep, I can't eat right, but I can't blame you.".

"I'm sorry". she said softly, her head resting on his chest. "I'm so sorry Natsu".

"It had been five years Luce. I tried to forget about you, but I can't. And now seeing you here in front of me made me realize. No woman could ever make me feel this way. Only youd."

"Oh Natsu. . ."

"I still love you Sweetheart".

Lucy smiled. A smile that had been lost because of him and returned by the same man. Natsu placed his hand on each of her cheeks, linking there foreheads. He stared at her beautiful brown eyes.

**_"I may not bow down to anyone, but for you, I would even take off my crown and step down from my_ throne".**

Lucy then rubbed her nose against his, "And I love you Natsu Dragneel, with all my being. For now, for all of time.

"Really?" Natsu asked, teasing her.

"You don't believe me?" Natsu asked his head, smiling.

"Ah, you don't eh?" She started to walk away." Then go back to your precious Lisanna".

Natsu roared with laughter. "Oh come on. I was just kidding Luce". Then he ran to stop her.  
Natsu then force her to face him, he kissed her lips full of love and longing. Oh how he missed those lips, those soft sweet lips.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" he said when their lips parted.

"You want me to take it back?" Lucy teased back.

"You won't be able to". then he gathered her in his arms again.

Lucy then spoke. "I don't know what to say". She felt her heart was being squeezed because of overwhelming happiness.

"You don't have to say anything". he said, with a devilish grin on his lips. "Unless you want to moan and scream a little"

* * *

**Author:**

**I have worked hard on that ending, whooo,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

**Stay tune if you wanna read the EPILOGUE and a SNEAK PEEK on my next story. :)**

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**PM me for suggestions. :D**

**~neko-chan**


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

"I hate seeing you in pain!" Natsu looked pale, his eyes full of worry, lines of strain beside his nose and mouth.

They had been married for two years and three months. 2 years and 3 months of absolute bliss. Each moment spent with growing and undying love.

Lucy gave Natsu's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to be fine". Natsu squeezed back continue to frown as he stood beside her bed in the operating room. She was preparing for another contraction.

"How was I suppose to know Nashi would decide she wanted to be born earlier than expected?"

_Nashi._

They had Lucy take an ultrasound and they discovered they will be expecting a girl. For almost eight months of pregnancy Natsu had took great care of Lucy. From cancelling meetings no matter how important they were, to buying Lucy - Pistachio Ice Cream.

Natsu was in the middle of a meeting with the Chinese when Lucy called him to get her to the hospital. He remembered the very line she said that had him running.

"Get your ass here immediately or I'll kill you and make the whole world the funeral service!" Natsu didn't waste even a second before he busted out of the room.

Natsu looked down at Lucy at the bed. : Do you regret-?"

"I don't regret a single thing Natsu, Not one."

"If something should happen to you-"

"Nothing is going to". she said softly. "Really, Natsu. A couple of hours and you'll forget about all this".

"A couple of hours!" Natsu nearly fainted at the thought.

"You'll see". she nodded and smiled. Suddenly her hand tightened about his as another contraction arises. "Here we go again."

* * *

"Your daughter, Mr. Dragneel".

Natsu looked down at the blanket-wrapped bundle that was placed in his arms by a nurse. He didn't have any idea how to hold a baby but as he came in touch with her he just did. Lucy was still recovering at the bed a few feet away surrounded by doctors and nurses.

The baby looked so tiny, so fragile and so beautiful. And to his delight she had striking pink hair!

"Oh. . . ". Natsu gasp softly as he touched the pink locks.

_His daughter._

_Nashime 'Nashi' Heartfilia Dragneel._

Then the baby's eyes fluttered open and unconsciously looked at him. And found himself staring at the most captivating brown eyes he'd seen. Natsu's heart melted completely into a puddle. He walked over to his wife who was full of sweat, and God, she's so beautiful.

"Feeling better Pinky?" Natsu almost laugh._  
_

"Meet our daughter Luce".

"She's gwapa! (Beautiful/Pretty)" she choked as Natsu placed Nashi in her arms. Lucy watched her daughter and found herself falling in love for the second time.

"Thank you Luce".Natsu gazed down at her while brushing her hair away from her face. "For everything".

"Thank you Natsu".

"I love you Blondie".

"Lucy chuckled. "I love you too Pinky". Then Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead then Nashi's.

Forever was just beginning.

_~Fin_

* * *

**Author:**

**That's the end. I can't believe it's finished! **

**Thank you to all who had joined me during the process of HSD.**

**Thank you to all who have posted there reviews!**

**Even if I haven't replied to some of them, I hope you pardon me.**

**Please do read my next story with **_NASHI**...~!**_

**Entitled:** _LOVE BET_

**Chapter 1 will be released tomorrow, hopefully!**

**~neko-chan  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Date HSD started: 10-22-12**

**Date HDS ended: 1-3-13**

* * *

**"WRITER'S FINAL NOTE"**

**.**

**.**

**Hello HSD FANS! It's been a long time since HSD ended and I'm happy to say that I got mostly positive reviews though there were some negative ones.**

**But you know what?**

**But I don't care! hahaha**

**I made this last note to clarify things within HSD that may had confused many.**

**Ok let's start:**

**.**

**.**

#1

**Dugdug dugdug**

- this is the onomatopoeia I used for their heartbeat. Writers usually use,_ "badump badump"_ or _"badug badug" _or whatever. So I say; use something different. so I came upon _"dugdug dugdug"_. I borrowed it from a tagalog/filipino love story entitled "548 heartbeats", it was the first eBook I've read and it was-is a beautiful story. If only I could translated it all to you guys. To all Filipinos out there, I urge you to find a copy and read it.

* * *

#2

**My Gammar**

-I'm not a native speaker of English. I _beg_ for understanding for my lame grammar and vocabulary, I did try my best to write this story. I admit that I was hurt by some comments that criticized my work. It would've been a little nicer if you've put it or rather wrote it gentler. But, I also thank you for if it wasn't for you guys though I won't be able to learn and correct those mistakes.

* * *

#3

**My Language**

-there are some reviewer who said I was using too much 'unpleasant' words. Well, I'm so sorry beacause

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't give a _shit_ about what you think! (evil smile)

* * *

#4

**My Nationality**

-yes, I'm a FILIPINO! And I'm proud of it! We Filipinos are not what other's think of. We are good people but some of us fail to see the good within us and became the opposite of it. **WE ARE HUMANS TOO YOU KNOW! WE HAVE FEELINGS! WE ARE RATIONAL BEINGS! WE LOVE CHEESE! (well I do).**

We are often discriminated by other nationalities. Yes _some_ of our countrymen have killed, murdered, raped, stole or whatever! but as I said: SOME!

Do you want us to discriminate you guys too?

* * *

#5

**Filipino Words**

-I have interjected some Filipino, Hiligaynon to be exac, words/phrases in my story that had been confused with another language. Some I've provided meanings already but here are some that don't.

.

.

1. Gwapo - handsome (tagalog or hiligaynon)

2. Gwapa - beautiful (hiligaynon or bisaya0

3. Maganda or ganda - beautiful (tagalog)

These words are derived from the Spanish literature that influenced our culture.

* * *

#6

**"Nashi"**

-I've read in an article in the internet that in one of the interviews with "Hiro Mashima" he mentioned "Nashi".

That's if Natsu and Lucy are to end up together, he said, their child or practically their daughter would be Nashi.

It is taken from both Natsu and Lucy's names.

Nashi: Takes the** _Na_** in Natsu and the **_Shi_** in the Japanese way of writing Lucy's name which is _**Rushi.**_

**Nashi means**_** 'not there yet'**_** or**_** 'nothing yet' **_**or**_** 'nothing'.**_

* * *

**There you go guys. Right now I'm still writing Love Bet the best I can. I had the 'writer's block' for months now.**

**I'm sorry! Gomen!**

**But do support Love Bet!**

**Support NASHI!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**From: meeeoowth**

**AKA**

**Neko-chan**


End file.
